What Stephenie Meyer Didn't Say
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: We all know what happened in Breaking Dawn, but this story is the truth about what happened while Bella was being changed and after she became a vampire. What if Bella didn't just have Renesmee...but an Edward Jacob as well? A lot of OC. RATED M FOR A LOT LEMONS. DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU.
1. A Very Good Place to Start

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**A/N:I wrote this story about a year ago, and finished it last summer. This story has it's own blog at .com . If this isn't updated, the story is finished on that blog. I hope you enjoy!**

Okay, this is the _real _story.

We all know what happened in Breaking Dawn, but what really happened? Bella was...more or less asleep for two days, her body adjusting to the venom and becoming immortal. She was practically dead after Renesmee came out and the question being pressed is:_ What happened afterword?_ So, as Julie Andrews would say, lets start at the very beginning.

A Very Good Place to Start

You don't know me. I want to make that very clear. My name? Who cares? No one bothered with a name. Once I was found, I was always "_The Boy_" so, it's what I responded to. "Boy!" Only later did that name begin to be said with respect.

I live with the Voltori, in Italy. It's my city. My town.

After dark that is. I...well...I kinda glow. Not like they do. I'm less noticeable, and they like to send me out during the day.

I don't go out during the day. Don't make me.

I bite.

My venom...haha...well, lets just say-

It's a little stronger than most.

"What are you doing?" I hissed back at her soprano voice as it rang through the halls, with its hissing noise. I flipped my head up to look at her, my dark bronze hair flying.

"Reading. I know you can't comprehend most but-" my legs buckled out from under me as the arrows of pain flew out. I did what I learned. I tuned out my thoughts, pain was only a trick of the mind and I tried to regain my sight. I did, I blinked through the tears, through the pain. I kicked her feet out from under her, then did a round house to her head. She tried to grab my foot, but failed.

"Enough."

We both stopped on command and kneeled.

"Master." "Master." We both whispered.

"Jane," Aro said," don't try the boy so. You know," he simply gave her a knowing look. I resisted looking at her, wondering what they always spoke of. Still, I couldn't help but wonder...

What did the two know-

No, what did the whole Coven know

That the mind reading boy didn't?

"So you can hear his thoughts?" Bella Cullen asked, her voice hopping an octave, even in the pain she was feeling, she was thrilled. Edward was finally on board! Maybe...just maybe...when she saw their son...

"He likes the sound of your voice. Oh, ha...he likes my voice as well," Edward said, kissing her stomach.

"Of course he does, why wouldn't he?" Bella prompted, smiling so bright it looked like it hurt. Of course, everything Bella did looked like it hurt.

"What's the name?" Edward asked.

She wrinkled her nose in a funny way, and Edward laughed to himself. He didn't know how much she needed to hear it. "E.J.,"she whispered,"Edward Jacob."

Edward pursed his lips,"I like it," he said and she smiled at him. "And if its a girl?" he asked.

"I've been playing around with our mother's names. I like...I came up with...Renesmee."

"I like that too,"he said. And they kissed. And it didn't matter that Jacob was watch. Or that the whole coven was upstairs.

They only thing that mattered was the love in the room.

The love that was shared.

By all four of them.

But only the secrets of her labor could tear them apart.

"Bella! Bella, don't-don't do this...don't die," Edward whispered. Renesmee had come out, Jacob was out with it and Rosalie. He loved the baby for a brief moment...even if Bella died now...he couldn't kill it. It was part of her. The last thing that touched her alive.

Only after the venom was in her, when her heart no longer beat that the he heard the crying. Muffled, part of...it couldn't be...a head? Crowning? No...that wasn't possible...there was only one. Edward had to hurry, the baby was trying to chew its way out. It got a few good bites in before Edward yanked it from her body. A boy? What she wanted, right?

Edward looked in his mind.

It was filled with the urge for blood, but Edward didn't have to stop listening. He was already covered in it. The baby boy-Edward Jacob?-wanted his mother so badly. Not her arms, not her hug or kiss or caress. But her body, her blood. Edward looked deep into the newborn's eyes. Already adjusting, he simply stared at his father. E.J.'s eyes where a glowing green, laced with red. He was the reason that Bella had been dying-he was sucking her-not little Renesmee. The little girl's thoughts where only her mother:lovely and disheveled. Her thoughts where filled with love. The demon in her arms had been what Edward predicted:a monster.

So, he did what any loving father would do.

He ran 3,000 miles that night, and dropped off the child by the west coast.

Little did he know

It was a familiar pit stop

For his own kind.

Like I said, you don't know me. So, my stories coming out.

**Chapter 1, hope you like it. Chapter 2 coming soon.**

**-MEG GIRY**


	2. Renesmee and the Toil at Her Feet

Chapter 2

The Toil at Her Feet

Of course, young Renesmee was beyond happy when her mother awoke. She sensed it. And when she sensed her leaving, she began throwing a fit. Wriggling from Jacob's arms, she fought piece by piece.

"Nessie,"he whispered,"shhh, sto-n0-baby gir-Nessie!" the child kept wriggling and when Jacob brought the girl back close to his tan, brawny chest, she only calmed down at his kiss. Her nose smelled the sweet smelling blood in his neck and she went for it, but Alice flew by and took the girl across the room.

"No, no, no, Renesmee. You can't bite Jacob's neck. That's a no-no," said the little pixie.

Renesmee proceeded to pout, jutting out her chin, squinting her eyes, and pursing her lips.

"Don't make that face,"said Rosalie taking her from Alice,"it'll stick." Renesmee continued on, until a prodding tickle from Rosalie came and she went into laughter. This child was born for a perfect life.

I'm cold, I'm alone. That's all I remember. They left me here. Why? I got bits and pieces of information the next day, when my thoughts started making sense. Brown hair, long and strown, with a hint of red. Pale hands, very cold and strong, wrapped around me. Curly, wind-blown, bronze hair, and golden eyes. They didn't find me until months later, when Ellis Island was frozen with snow. They were like me, that much I knew.

"There's some one here..." one of them whispered.

"Within ear shot?" the leader asked. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and blended into his black cloak.

I held my breath, and pretended to be invisible. I didn't know about death, or that I could hurt, feel pain, but I knew that something wrong was going to happen. Call it intuition.

"...No, he just dropped of my radar. I-I don't know what happened-"

"Pity. Your powers are failing you?"asked the leader.

"No!-" cried the flustered female, but she was cut off.

"Enough! We will come back for it later." said the leader and they fled.

I was terrified.

But, I wanted them to find me.

I wanted my fate to be set already, damn it.

I wanted it bad.

Little Renesmee Cullen, was scared. Because everyone was scared. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper had fled, Edward was unresponsive to her (and sometimes Bella), and mother was weeping dry tears this way and that. What was the child to make of this? The only thing that could possibly connect was the blonde woman in the thicket...

Jacob would protect her. Daddy would protect her. But the only one she could really count on was Momma, she was the only one who would die for her.

When it was done, no blood was shed. She curled up in Jacob's chest, and let him engulf her.

"I love you, Nessie," he kissed her fluff of hair,"I always will."

She knew he would, but would she?

"It was here."

"Are you sure of it?" asked the leader.

"...Y-yes...yes master,"said the female again. There was a faint scream, then a loud whip of a _crack_, then it all appeared to be done. Was this death? What should I call this? I thought. The word I thought of in my mind was no word at all, I registered it with a darkness with red-tinge. And the scream, and the crack. That was death, I knew this much.

"I've found him, master," said a female. I opened my eyes and the blonde demon looked down on me, as if amused. She cocked her head.

"Good work, Jane,"the leader complimented her.

"Master," asked the girl, the one responding to the name Jane.

"Yes?" asked the leader.

"He is one of us, but has blood in his veins. The Cullens have lied to you, Master. They produced one more spawn. A boy. Come, look. It resembles them entirely! They have lied! To the Volturi! How dare they! I-"

"Calm yourself. No darling. The Cullens did not lie. Edward was under the protection of that charming wretch of a temptress, Bella. I did not see this. But, in search my dear friend, Carlisle's mind, he had no awareness of the baby. This only suggests one option," he prompted one of the men, ganglier and in a lighter robe to answer.

"That Edward knows, but the rest of the family doesn't?" he said in his ridiculously husky voice.

"Yeeees," said the leader, Aro, in his high pitched one. He kissed the gangly, husky sounding boy on both cheeks."We have a bright one among us!" Then Aro leaned over me, and I shrunk back, shrieking. I didn't want him touching me.

"No!" I screamed. My first word. I didn't have to time to be blind-sided by shock for my life may be on the line. I refused to close my eyes, for it was one of the things connected to the silence of the female.

"Shhhhhh," hissed Aro, his hands groping my face."Non voglio farti del male, tesoro," he whispered.

Why I let him touch me, I'll never know. But, I wouldn't be where I was now. I let him take me up in his arms. It had easily been 5 months since I was born. Since the bronze-haired golden-eyed man brought me here. I was very hungry. I didn't know what hungry was, but my throat burned when we got nearer to the city.

Italy was beautiful, and I was raised there. Sulpicia was glad she had a little babe to play with, but I rarely participated in the horribly juvenile games. Only when Aro commanded did I. My jumper was always a dark black, only later did I connect it meant I was high up in power ranks. We celebrated my birthday every 3 months, if you did the math that's what it came out to. On my 8th birthday, Aro insisted I be named.

"The boy's growing! He needs a proper name! What do you say, my darling?"

Sulpicia contemplated this, then smiled."Beltrano," she smiled,"A beautiful, Italian name."

So, I was named. I didn't have to like it. Honestly, I preferred boy. Belrano? I was supposed to answer to that? Why wasn't I named something normal? Like Edward?

All the Cullen's blew out the candles on the birthday cake. They'd told everyone they'd moved, but they remained in the little town of Forks, Washington. How sickeningly quaint. Little Renesmee, now two years old, sat down. Everything about her was alert and intellectual. She smiled her little white smile. She, even though she looked around 9 or 10, was beautiful as a woman. Jacob noticed, but more often(since she was not a proper age to be attracted to by a man of his age) he was attracted to her mother. More than once had the two had romantic secretive walks on First Beach after dark (the treaty was soooo void). Edward noticed this and said nothing. But the unspoken anger and betrayal slipped into words, and the fights ensued.

And they argued, and argued. But it was never enough to break the bond the two had.

Or was it?

It was after dark, and it was the usual time I began to wander the city. The large clock chimed twelve with its tinkling bells and I sighed.

"Hey," she said, coming out of no where. I pretended I wasn't startled and kept walking.

"_Hey," _she hissed. "_HEY!"_ She flipped me around angrily. "Boy!" she began,"Sorry, _Beltrano._" she growled.

"Don't call me that," I growled, kicking a rock and watching as it flew a good half-mile across the city.

"Your, lucky, ya know,"she said, avoiding eye contact,"I would give anything to be her favorite." She kept her eyes low, and a sad look-sadder than usual-kept locked on the ground.

"But, your Aro's favorite," I said, trying to pat her arm. She hissed defensively. It happens, you try not to take it personal. "I was his favorite until _you _came along."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Jane was never this...open.

"You honestly don't know?" she hissed. "_DO YOU?!"_ She frantically fought to grab my hands. She held them up. "_Close your eyes!"_ she yelled.

I did as Jane commanded. Her hands were painfully cold on my wrists. I knew she felt my pulse. How was she not temped? My coursing blood...ugh, my own mouth was beginning to water.

"Slip away..." she mumbled in my ear, and I melted. Jane was beautiful...was it bad to have a little crush on her? She was amazing...at everything...She was the only one who ever put up a fight. Her red eyes, so full of raw anger and passion...they were beautiful. My disgusting green eyes...they should have been red.

I began to melt. I was non existent. I pretended I was invisible and-

"And so you are."

Jane herself jumped at the voice. She kneeled before him and as did I. "Master," she crooned. Why couldn't she say my name that way? Aro, looked at Jane in a way I had never seen him look at her before. He took one finger and placed it under her chin. She looked at it, half scared and half defiant. He didn't even have to try to lift Jane off the ground and throw her in the air. She screamed, and Demetrius grabbed her throat the muffled the sound. He was also beautiful, the way he flew in, as if on air.

"Stop! Stop please!" I screamed,"Don't hurt her! Don't hurt Jane!" Alec studied me with weary eyes after I said this. Demetrius brought Jane to Aro, like a hunting dog to his master. His hand was an iron ring around her throat. I looked at her shoulder where the cloth was broken-he had bitten her.

I knew the venom stung. Aro was teaching me to read minds. I wasn't bad-but I wasn't good. The first thing he showed me was not even his memory-but his wife's memory of being changed. I never looked at her the same way again.

Jane gasped for air at Aro's feet. She didn't need it but it was uncomfortable. And that damn venom...she would be crying all night. I felt sorry for Jane. And, as much as I may or may not have cared for her, I never felt sorry for Jane. She was too damn tough.

"You didn't need to tell him, Jane," Aro said, bending in half to meet her sprawled body on the gravel on the street.

"He needed to know," she growled,"_master_." He struck her across the face. She closed her eyes.

"I don't know...anything. What did she tell me?" I asked. The guard exchanged glances. Aro advanced a step more.

"Boy, you aren't honestly this stupid, are you?" it was an honest question. He wanted to know.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

Aro sighed,"My boy," he said, taking my hand," you turn _invisible"_

"Bella!No! No! Shut up and let me talk!" Edward screamed. Little Renesmee-now not so little-covered her ears. She was cowering in the corner of her room in the little wood land cottage.

"Edward, I sick of putting up with you! I should never have opened up to you! Ever!"

"Then why don't you go back to Jacob then and get it over with?!"

"Fine! He's better anyway!"

"Whoa-whoa. Hold up. Your having _sex _with him?"

"Jealous, much?"

"I'm not jealous of a whore. And if you claim rape, no one believes a slut who cries wolf. Huh. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Edward!"

"And if he gets you pregnant-oh wait, he can't, can he?"

"Just get out of my life! Your a loser and a loner and a liar!"

"Bitch!" He slapped her across the face,"I have _never lied to you!_ Not once!" Edward's face was distorted by rage. By now, the little bronze-headed girl had slipped into the room, screaming and begging for them to stop only to be ignored. But, Edward stopped and looked at her.

"I've only lied to you once..." he whispered and then looked Bella straight in the eye,"You have a son."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**A/N: MORE CHAPTERS ON .COM**

**MY BLOG .COM**


	3. Arrival of the Calleach

Chapter 3

Arrival of the Calleach

The hunt was on. The search for Bella's missing son was in hot pursuit. The Cullen's didn't wish to take part, Edward said goodbye to Bella and this appeared to be them parting ways. Once in the home, his wedding ring was extracted from his dead finger and hidden. Renesmee stayed behind. It didn't bother her Jacob was leaving (a relief from his constant badgering. I know he imprinted and all but she didn't...)but her mother was leaving her for a child that may or may not be alive. Didn't she love her anymore?

No. That was the answer. Short and sweet. No, she didn't love her.

Not anymore.

So, the Quillettes and Bella left to scower the east coast. Jokes were made. Maybe Leah would imprint on the boy, a flash back of the previous occurrence of Jake and Nessie. Renesmee didn't even bother to say good-bye to Jake and her mother. They left. And didn't even ask for a good-bye.

"Nessie, babe, ya gotta-"

"Don't call me that,"Renesmee growled. She was hidden in Bella's huge closet in the cottage, a place she hid as a child as her mother pretended to search for in the juvenile games they once played.

Alice excepted this rebuff and left. Let the chips fall where they may.

But what about Master Cullen? He was no where to be seen. Had he left Renesmee too? She didn't care. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be lonely. She wanted to die.

I sat in the corner, waiting. Aro couldn't kill her. He wouldn't dare. Jane had been called into the throne room 3 days ago. Surely she was getting thirsty. When was the last time she drank? Too long ago.

"Why are you wasting your time? Come hunting." I heard Alec's beautiful voice call to me.

"Why don't you care?" I hissed.

"Of course I _care._ I just...you have to trust he won't hurt her. And if he does...there's nothing you can do about it." He was squatting beside me now, his warm breath on my shoulder. I brushed him away.

"Alec, do you love her?"

"Do you?"

I didn't know.

"Edward, aren't you going to take Renesmee to school?" Esme crooned.

"Why is she even going to school?" he hissed. It had been 69 years since Bella left. The Cullens were once again attending Forks High School. They posed as the great-grandchildren of their former selves. Alice had a bit too much fun putting the makeup on them, the wigs, the clothes and of course, inventing their personality. Edward wore a black curly wig, envisioned to be the hair of his great-great-grandfather, Charlie Swan, who was now deceased. Edward and Bella Cullen supposedly lived in Alaska now, and sent their two grandchildren (Edward and Renesmee ) to Forks High.

They went by the same names. And did the same things.

No one even remembered the Cullen's, most families (Except for Mike and Jessica Newton) were deceased, so the alibis were not needed. No one asked, no one told.

Renesmee...did not grow as expected. She was still very young. She started growing _slower_ a year or so after Bella left. She looked about 13. They assumed this was her full growth, and like Jane and Alice, she was just...small. She attended the Jr. High School in Forks, Washington. Boys looked at her. Edward didn't even care.

The Cullen's had been affected by the recent events. Couples fought over it. Alice and Jasper split up over it. Was Bella right? Or Edward?

"I'll take her..." Esme sighed, resigned.

Edward retreated to the woods, where he could relax and just...sulk.

"Get...! Off!"I pried his arms off my neck and flipped him. His muscular body flew through the air. He caught himself, as agile as a cat, and smirked.

"Nice try," he laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and shuffled my hair with his big hands.

"Shut up, Alec. I can beat you any day. I sooooo let you win," I lied.

"Well, I can kick you as-"

"Boys," Aro crooned, and we both lowered to our knees. When his back was turned, we proceeded to snicker.

Jane smacked us behind the head, a shock to the both of us.

"Quit flirting like hopeless school girls and focus," she hissed. I stood. I towered over her now, I reached my full height. My green eyes, which Jane thought made me resemble a snake, glanced over her. I placed my hand under her chin, making her look me in the eye but she ripped herself away.

"Nah, uh, uh Jane. Remember, I'm your leader now." I had been bumped up in ranks. I could read minds like a pro and my invisibility was fun to play games on humans. Jane in the past...70 years?...had been relatively quite. She didn't open up to anyone. Ever since that day in the throne room with Aro...it changed her...something had.

She growled at me and I hissed playfully back. Jane got more beautiful every day. I could swear by it. When I had the boys do her laundry, I shrunk her cloak a little every time. She was looking less like a child and more like a woman. Her breasts, small and round, palpable and possible, caused me to stare. Her little hips were sexy as the cloak hugged her firm ass. She was gorgeous in every way.

"Watch yourself," I hissed.

She just looked at me, the angry expression she always wore was there.

It never left her face, it never would. And I was...what? I looked at her. I felt something. It was in my head. Making me dizzy.

Was this love?

The Cullens were in the house. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room, watching the game. Esme kept her cross-stitch in her hand. Alice sat opposite Jasper, never being able to look him in the face after their split. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap, though the game was taking his attention, not his beloved. Carlisle was reading, his arm around his wife. Edward was just sitting, lifeless and sad. Renesmee was asleep after studying for a test, her head stuck in the AP Algebra book (a class she was failing).

The house was still. Of course that was when the scream erupted.

It came from the forest, strong and scared. Her voice was silver, the tinkling of silver bells, faintly akin to a fairies. She was being tortured was how it sounded and the air whipped through the sound, acting like a rag, muffling the sound.

The Cullen's kept to the 2nd floor balcony to watch the girl twist through the sky onto the ground. Writhing in pain, she was seizing. You could smell the blood miles away, and the Cullen's were thirsty. Her white hair was covered in the crimson. Her skin and dress were the same color-a pure virgin white. Only a vampire could have skin that pale but why was the blood poking through her skin? Her veins?

Esme screamed. "Help the poor dear!" Carlisle stared.

After a moment, the girl stopped squirming. She layed there, her chest rising and falling, her breaths ragged and hard. She looked around. The tears falling from her eyes dissipated onto the back of her hand. She sat up, then stood. She ran. and ran. Until she hit the wall.

It made a _zzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiihhhhh zzzz!_ sound as she hit it. It glowed, a blue color and she flew through the sky. She stopped again and stared and the tears started to form. "No," she mouthed. She tried to run at least 3 more times, and each time she hit the wall.

"Really?!" she screamed,"Your leaving me here? To rot?! Why?! Why me!"she began to sob."_Why meeeeeeeeeeeee!"_her little voice boomed loud and clear, her misery was clear to all. The blood tangled in her hair made most hold there breath.

All except brave Esme, who bolted down the stairs.

"Esme! Wait!"Carlisle screamed, chasing her. The Cullens followed in pursuit. Once on the ground, only Esme and Carlisle gingerly approached the girl, Edward a few paces behind. All others stayed on the porch.

Esme's foot slipped a step, hitting a branch, and the girl turned her head. Her eyes wide with fear, and her mouth slightly open, she reminded Edward of the one girl, from so many years ago. ...Bree, was it? Yes.

The girl looked terrified. Her worst nightmare had come to life and she didn't even know the half of it. This poor human. Esme had little practice around them, would she restrain herself around the girl? Then suddenly the girl stopped, and stared. She was entirely still. Only her chest could be vaguely seen rising and falling with her breaths and her heart. She squinted to get a better look, and then wide again, then slits.

"Hi, sweetie," Esme whispered, exchanging a hand as if she were coaxing along a dog rather than a girl-or in her case human (or food).

"Hello," whispered the girl.

"Can we help you up?" Carlisle asked. She looked hesitant, then held out her bloody arm for him to take. He lifted her and she was shocked and clearly did not wish to be picked up.

"N-no!" she started to yell, but stopped her self. And for a moment, let herself sink into his arms.

The girl was succumbing to the vampires.

I was strolling down the hall, my cloak billowing behind me, like a robe of royalty.

"Afton,"I said to him in passing.

"Brother," he said. How cheesy.

I walked by rooms, each belonging to a member. Alec...Aro...Ja-

"Belt!" Her little voice whispered from behind the door. I turned and looked the blonde temptress in the face.

"Jane?" I asked.

"Shh!" she hissed.

I looked at her warily,"Why won't you come out from behind the door?"

"Come in!" she growled.

I gingerly stepped over the thresh hold into the witch's room. I was thoroughly...shocked.

My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged. Her room was painted that disgustingly dull grey that all our rooms were painted (by order of Aro's bride...ugh...mother). But posters littered the walls. Pretty women, boy bands, and other icons from across the globe where placed all over the walls. Fashion mags, letters in bright pink to seduce young girls into their lies. A poster of a muscular male hung over her bed and a layer of dust had collected from her fire gazed ignoring it.

Then, I looked at Jane. Whoa...

"How do I look?" She asked. She had on a little red dress, short and frilly and hung at her thighs (less hung and more pinched). It was a asemical dress, with one strap on her shoulder and a rose on her hip. Her cherry lips and eyes matched perfectly. Her blonde hair was piled on her head, no in the normal dictator bun but in an array of lovely curls.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Her smile fell.

"Volterra," she said, standing a little straighter.

"You know hunting there is forbidden,"

"I'm not hunting!...I'm-" her voice was so quite I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I'm going to a ball!" she yelled, eyes on fire.

"Aro will never let you," I said with a wave of my hand.

"I know," she said, stepping closer, taking my hand,"That's why I need your help."

Carlisle and the snow white girl sat in his office. He was patching up the scraps and bruises.

"You really don't need to do that, I'm fine," she said.

"It's for us, not you," he said.

She just looked at him. "I've never seen vampires like you," she whispered.

"What!" Carlisle exclaimed, eyes wide. "Wha-how?!"

"Relax, I studied you. But, your different."

"You _studied vampires?"_ he asked

"Well...yeah. I'm mean, it's not that hard. There are schools dedicated to it. But, lets keep this our little secret, okay?"

Carlisle just smiled to himself, placing the last patch on her arm,"That may be for the better."

**DISCLAIMER:AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I do, however, get to go see Breaking Dawn part two today! Yay! **


	4. Not Friends, But Lovers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter Four

Not Friends, but Lovers

"We can't very well _keep _her, Esme," Edward argued.

"I never said we were going to keep her," Esme countered her son.

"I think she's harmless," Carlisle stated, walking in and rubbing his hand dry (he had just washed them, not to clean them but to rid them of the scent of blood).

Edward glared at him, and turned to his other siblings.

"Alice?" he asked.

She scrunched up her little fairy nose and shrugged,"I don't see any _harm_ coming from her stay."

Edward hissed,"Jasper?"

"She's human, no way."

Edward smiled, and would have ended it there, but Esme was not down yet, and she was too strong to be silent.

"Rosalie?" she asked hopefully.

"...I kinda like her. She's pretty. Like a doll."

"A witch of a doll," Edward growled, his disdain for the girl growing stronger each time Esme vexed him.

"Emmett?" she asked.

"Hey, if Rose if fine, I'm fine."

Esme turned to Edward,"She stays," she smiled.

"But what is she!"Edward screamed,"She fell from the sky! And we just take her in?"

"Edwar-" Esme began.

"No! I won't let you coax me into happiness or...whatever it is I've been living on before _her_," We all knew what this meant.

"Edward, please-"

"Listen, I-!"

"I'm nothing."

They all turned and looked up at her, her little voice cutting through the room like a knife. She stood behind the railing, wrapped in a little black blanket Carlisle had given her. Her white dress was being washed, and it was hard to say whose clothes she was wearing-if any at all. Her hair was wet, and she looked like a soaked dove. Her hair, which had been in outrageous curls, was stick straight, but was physically twisting itself closer to her head. It was white, the color of her skin and dress. Her eyes were shockingly blue, and the lashes hung too low over them, thick and black.

She looked frightened, and fidgeted while the eyes were on her.

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

She had her eyebrows shoved together, her lips in a pout. "Cali-" she began, but stopped and looked down and whispered,"I'm tired of the lies." She looked up and her chest rose with an intake of air.

"Giselle of the Snowed Lands of North," she said, with a regalness about her.

The Cullens exchanged glances, all except for Esme who stepped forward and said,"It's a pleasure to have you."

"I can't believe we are doing this," I growled behind the screen, half-laughing, half-evilly.

"Hush and dress, or we will be late!" Jane shrieked.

"So we're really doing this,"I asked.

"Yes," she said with such passion, I wish so much to see her eyes. "Are you not done?"

"Yes," I replied, stepping from behind the changing screen.

"Ah! Look at you!" she said...girlish. She took me hands and did that squat-jump thing girls do when they are excited. I was dressed like an English Prince. A gray, wool jacket, with silver straps across the top and pads on the shoulder. I had grey slacks on to match. My curly hair was combed over to the side and I looked...like a gentleman.

"You could be a prince," she said slyly.

"Ha! More like a dictator. With you as my second in command, of course," I said. I thought about Queen, but quickly cast it from my mind.

"Let's go," she whispered, taking my hand, dragging me. But stopped, and turned to me. She stood on tip-toe and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Bell," she whispered.

"Your welcome,"I breathed, frightened.

We stole out the window, and headed into the city. Volterra was active for the first time at night since weeks. Everyone was heading to the ball. Once in, Jane was active. She talked to all the women crowding the snack table. And when one snuck away, she followed unknowingly.

The woman dove for the tray of sandwiches sitting on the tray outside of the room and smiled at a man nearby. He smiled back and started walking toward, then caught sight of Jane and left.

"What are you doing?!" cried the woman.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You drove him away!"

"The man? Why did you want to talk to him?"

The woman gestured to the tray, and Jane shrugged.

"Is this your first ball?" the woman asked.

"Yes..." Jane said.

"The sandwiches are used to bring men into the room. You ask if they want a sandwich. Then you go in and make love."

Jane sat puzzled. "How unique..." she thought.

"Go!" cried the woman and Jane obeyed. She wandered around for awhile when the man cried out "Romance Dance! Grab a partner, everyone! Or you shall get the boot!" Jane quickly scoured, but men were claiming women left and right. I had no one when Jane found me. She took my hands and placed them onto her waist with such force I thought either I should break her or she break me.

"Dance with me," she murmured. And of course, that hooked me. We twirled and twirled. I avoided eye contact, but her beautiful face kept drawing me back in. I kept my eyes on the rose on her dress, placed so close to her breasts my object of interest changed. When the judge came by she buried her head in my neck, and I accidentally gave a little moan. An erection followed, in which I could not calm down. I knew she felt it.

She began to dance us up the stairs as the orchestra played. She lead me to a door in which she stopped us in the frame. She bent down to grab a tray in front of the door and held it out to me. Her breasts were heaving with the heavy breaths that she didn't need to take.

"Want a sandwich?" she asked. Then her thoughts projected to mine, and I pushed her into the bedroom, and ripped off her dress.

Giselle of _the Snowed Lands of the North _(a name which Edward mocked) kept to herself. Most of her time was spent outside, and no one asked how she came here and who she really was. The time came where she insisted she enrolled in the High School, along with Esme's persistence. The girl had done nothing but read since she came, either that or walking outside of the house and heading west (opposite direction of the blue wall) but the school was east, so what would she do?

Once there, she was every one's nightmare. Fair and beautiful, the boys were frightened of her. Smart and kind, the girls kept silent. She was slender and tall and...a freak. Short and sweet. And she was an assumed Cullen. Which was perfect. The thoughts of Kit Newton (relative of Jessica Newton) were loud and clear. _Great, now Edward has a girlfriend. Now he'll never love me._ How pathetic. And Edward had to deal with Mike Newton the III. As if one hadn't been enough. He was infatuated with the girl. Giselle smiled and kept to her studies, her nose in the book. She knew every answer on a subject she just started, and the children who had been working on it for weeks had not.

Once in the cafeteria, she seemed to head toward the Cullen's table. Upon seeing it full, she stopped, and turned to an empty table. She did not seem sad, the girl didn't want to be social, just look it. But, Kit turned to her.

"Hey! New girl!" how was she supposed to answer kindly to that? But she did. She took the seat Kit offered.

"Aren't you just...pretty!" she said in a hateful tone.

"Thank you," whispered Giselle, tucking her hair awkwardly behind her ear.

"Why aren't you with the Cullens? You came with them, right?"

"Yes. I just don't...know them well."

"They are a little strange," said Kit, hoping for a assurance or gossip. The girl quietly continued drinking her water.

I woke up that morning and didn't want to stir Jane. She layed quietly on top of me, doing the closest thing to sleeping as she had ever done in this life.

I remember stepping into the room and turning her pale body in my hot, sweaty hands. I pulled the string from the back of her lace up dress and the whole thing fell of her body. She turned to me, clad in red lace bra and panties, and I took in the sight of her beautiful body. She began to unbutton the strings on my shirt as I stared at her breasts clothed in red lace. I found I was soon naked, so I took it upon my self to pinch the bra between the cups and it popped open, revealing her moon colored breast and purple, responsive nipples. I got to my knees, and slid her underwear off with my mouth.

She pushed me onto the bed and heaven followed. Years of hell building up to this. My beloved. She crooned and screamed to word "Oh!" repeatedly as I moaned over and over. My Jane...she was so beautiful. And flexible.

I took in a deep breath and Jane aroused.

I took a lock of her hair between my fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir you,"I mumbled.

"You stirred my all night," she mumbled. I laughed.

"You were beautiful," I whispered.

"I love you," she whispered. I was shocked. Did I love her? No...Yes...Maybe! Ugh!

"Jane...I would do anything for you...you are my everything...I would die for you," that last one may be a lie...

"That is love..." she mumbled.

"Then I love you."

She began to kiss me again, and the cycle was repeated. We did it again and again and again. Our 7th time around, the sheets were soaked and it was the 3rd day we had been gone. I finally rose from the bed and took her with me.

"We have to return," I whispered,"Or Aro will come looking."

She sighed,"You are right, I love you," she whispered, kissing me again, trying to pull me to the bed.

"Stop,"I whispered. "We can't do this in the tower," I told her.

"I know some where we can go, where we can,"I made no noise, but trusted her and anticipated our next love making.


	5. Giving the Girl a Chance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 5

Giving the Girl a Chance

Kit still pressed on with questions in the lunch room. Edward hadn't been listened but 45 minutes and he was getting fed up. Giselle rebuffed every question as politely as possible.

"Quit! Ask her about herself," begged one of the girls, Genie. "How are you dear?" she asked.

"Small talk is a waste, but I am fine," said Giselle, happy someone acknowledged that she loathed questions.

Genie laughed, tossed her dark hair over her shoulder,"It is pointless, isn't it?"

"I always found it so, there is always a point behind conversation in the false, 'How do you do's?'. Always. It is in human nature. We are an evil species!" some on the girls exchanged nervous glances at this speech, while Kit decided to praise her for it.

"Darling, isn't she just like a princess! A fairy! You look like a dancer! Can you dance?"

Giselle's cheeks flamed. "Well, kind of. I took ballet." she said it almost like a question.

"Gah! Dance, honey!" She shoved Giselle up onto the table and the entire room grew quiet. Edward heard the pity in Rosalie's head and couldn't help but mimic it. Silently, Genie slapped the table twice, then clapped her hands twice. Kit followed, then several other girls. The strange hand jive pervaded through the cafeteria and Giselle began to dance. It was a tripping sort over movement and her arms did this odd circle. There were times where she would propel herself in the air and not fall for several seconds.

"Fairy Princess!" screamed the girls, like a playground chant.

"Moonbeam Floor!

"Golden Shimmer!

"Silver Shoes!

"Now unfold!

"Heart of Gold!"

Giselle slid down the table on her bottom and would up in the air.

"Here!"

And into her seat.

"Where a woman's heart should be!"

All the girls and boys in the room were laughing and clapping and Giselle just tried to catch her breath. She took a look over at the Cullen table, only to get backs of heads and sneers. She looked away, and smiled at the friends she didn't want.

Jane and I donned our robes once in the tower. Aro was going to slaughter us. Jane was in a trance, and was no help to me.

"What's our story?" I asked. She only hummed and asked "Hmm?" a few moments later.

"What are we going to say?" I hissed.

"Hunting..." she mumbled dreamily, not looking at me," In Rome..."She lost it. Her lips tried to fight for mine again and I shoved her off.

"Cut it out, Jane!" then there was a knock at the door.

"Aro wishes to see you," they whispered, Demetri. Damn... We didn't have time to change, so we were only in our undergarments, Jane still in the sexy lace, I in my boxer shorts and plain white tee.

We stalked to the throne, Jane less dreamy and more in the angry mindlessness she usually lurked in.

"Come forward," he said. We did so. "Kneel." we obeyed. "Take off your robes. We were to have our normal uniform underneath. We did not. I simply looked up at Aro, who cocked his head at me. Jane on the other hand, began to strip. In front of the whole guard.

She then stood, in her lace undergarments. Beautiful and pale. My adrenaline and fear brought on another erection, which gave me another reason not to stand naked.

Alec stared from me to his Victoria Secret worthy sister. I watched his horror as he put two and two together.

"Go to your rooms," said Aro. And we two departed and split our separate ways.

Upon entering her Biology class, she simply stood and looked for the first empty seat (which was next to Edward-the only empty one.) Mr. Oz ushered her to her seat. She looked uneasy next to Edward, though they could be siblings. Edward shook the very realistic possibility out of his mind.

"Edward?"she asked, when the lights went down for the slide show.

"What?" Edward asked, softer than he meant to.

"...never mind..."

"No, now I want to know," he growled.

"I said nevermind," she hissed back.

When Edward turned to glare at her, her head was turned a full 180 degrees, looking to her right. He got the back of her head and all those damn white curls. He wanted to yank them off her head. He reached out to do so, but upon his hand touching the soft lock he stopped. She seemed to be holding back tears.

Damn her! He tried to search her mind. Why was she here? What reason had she to cry so? But upon searching, he hit nothing but a wall. He couldn't enter her mind. Just like Bella. Damn her!

"Stop thinking such things!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"I-I..."

"Did you say _think?"_

"...I read minds...not unlike yourself."

"Unbelievable."

Though out the class hour, she received several waves, smiles, and even a love note from Mike Newton, which she replied to with a sickeningly sweet response of how she thought he was nice and kind and cute. Like she was a classic school girl! She turned to her journal with a look of indifference, not a girl who was in love. As if she cared for him! Mike's head was spinning with love. He asked her to meet him at the lumberyard. She declined. He begged again. Again she declined politely. When he asked again, she growled such a response, he was so confused. She swiftly apologized and blamed him teasingly for making her angry. He was just like his elder.

Edward began to grow course and angry-as if he wasn't already-at the girl. Who did she think she was! Ugh!

When the bell rang, they left together and the Cullens regrouped at the parking lot. Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep. Giselle didn't want to impose, in fact, she found it awkward.

"I'll just...walk. It's okay. Really," she said.

"Fine, bye,"Edward said.

"No," growled Rose, grabbing his arm.

"C'mon!"she said, shooing the girl in the silver car,"Edward doesn't bite!" then she pressed her lips together, to hold in the laugh. Giselle barely agreed.

Once at the house, Giselle went in, and Edward left to run. He couldn't stand it, he needed air.

When he returned, she was at his piano, Emmett at her side. She plugged a scale into the ivories and he tried-and failed-to do the same.

"No, no, but close," said the snow girl, with a smile. Her white dress looked beautiful on her as it's train billowed below the bench, and the sleeves of the gown temped on to the keys. Her white hair hung over her face, acting as a veil so only you could see her smile. (Which was white as her skin and hair).

Emmett tried again, and the Olympic Coven laughed at his efforts. He grumbled and Giselle turned and asked them (quietly) not to laugh at her pupil for trying to learn.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked.

"Oh,...Edward," said Esme.

"Yo, man, I'm learnin' the ivories! I hope you didn't mind that we used your-"

"Yeah. I do. Why is _she _teaching you anyway? I could teach you."

"You suck at teaching,"Emmett growled.

Edward hissed, and stomped over to the bench. He yelled,"Get off my piano!" and as the white girl rose, he yanked her up by her arm and threw her at the wall.

The Cullens gasped. The girl quickly gathered herself, and ran up the stairs, as if it were her fault she collapsed. No one saw her face. Everyone heard her sobs.

"Sooooo...you did the nasty with my sister?" Alec asked.

"You really gotta say 'the nasty?'"I complained. Alec and I sat in my room. It was grey and bleak and the only thing that was used for entertainment was books. I didn't know how to read. Alec did. I didn't ask him to show me.

"Well, do you want me to say sex?"

"No! That-that..."_makes it real_. I thought. It was all a dream. and Aro doesn't know. I kept saying it in my mind.

"I can't believe she let you do it with her, let alone she wanted it," he said smirking. He was proud of me.

"You know the girls can't keep their hands off me," I teased. We laughed.

"So, ya gonna do it again?"

"God, I hope so. Your sister is fine. She's not too shabby at her midnight wrestling."

"Did you just do it for the physical part or do you like her?"

"...I dunno,"I whispered. Did I love Jane?

I looked back at Alec, and noted how much he resembled his sister. He layed shirtless on my bed, my head on his chest so that we formed a T on the bed. This wasn't uncommon, it's how we spent every night to pass the time. I now knew of a better pass time...

"Do you think Aro's gonna punish you?"

"I don't see why. As far as I'm concerned, I think he'd be happy his two best guard members are doing it frequently. Makes us stronger."

Alec laughed and twined his fingers through my curly hair.

Maybe, just maybe, I could love Jane. I didn't know what love was...

Not yet.

Giselle left the house around 5 that night, the way she did every night. She always returned before the sunset. This night, Edward followed her out, in plans to just...watch her. What was the girls problem?

Halfway through the path, she stopped and turned on him. He ran to hide.

"Edward Cullen! I can _hear _you! I have ears!" Damn! He forgot she supposedly read minds.

"I do you cocky bastard!" he didn't think the princess would udder such things.

"What do you do out here? What are you?"

"Human,"she insisted again.

"Then how do you...?"

"I can read minds, see the future and past, and move things with my mind. Happy? I don't how I...was just born with it. My parents thought I was the biggest freak show that ever lived. Not why I'm here though...my story isn't yours and doesn't need to be told, Edward Cullen. Can't you just trust me? No...that's too much to ask, even I don't trust. Just give me a chance? Be civil?"

He looked at her...summed her up. Her hair, her eyes, her body. Each more beautiful than the next.

"Fine...a chance...only one."


	6. She's Not Who She Says She Is

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 6

She's Not Who She Says She Is

"No, no, like this,"her white body spun around and around and Edward caught a glimpse of her mind. She felt...whole. It felt nice just to feel it through her. She liked the wind blowing through her white curls, onto her face. She like the dizzying green all around her. "Got it?" she asked the girl when she was done. Renesmee nodded and tried to dance again.

Everyone sat on the front porch, watching the two. Giselle had agreed to teach Renesmee to dance, Emmett to play the piano, and was trying to convince Esme to let her teach her how to cook. She thought it compensated for the fact that she was staying with them ("as if she had a choice," she often said). Each good deed was another dollar in their pocket. But no, it did not make up for the smell of blood and the pain each felt in her presence.

And even though the good deeds were put out, she accepted non in return. She refused help of any kind, and since that night when Edward had thrown her, no hard feelings were shared between her and anyone. But, whether it was her pride or her conscience, she took no favors or help.

"One, two. Step, step. On your left, Re, we went over that last week. No! I wasn't reprimanding you, darling, but if you have trouble on it, think of it before you begin, it helps,"Giselle gave a weak, half-hearted smile and tried to console the girl.

She came up with the solution of the girl's name. No one wanted to use Renesmee because 1) Its too long and 2)It reminded him of _her_. No one wanted to use Nessie or Nessa or Ness either because it was a reminder of him, the cursed wolf who stole Bella. So, Giselle called her 'Re' like the musical term(Even though the girl couldn't sing if her life depended on it).

"Edward!" yelled Giselle, after Renesmee had thrown her hourly fit because she was upset with herself. Edward smiled at her, and tipped his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose. Giselle ran up toward him and sat on the side of his seat. She was so close to him when she leaned down, her hair was tickling his face and her breasts were pressed to his neck,"Can I show you something? I worked really hard _all last night _on it, and I wanted to try it out _on you_," she smiled that tempting smile and Edward smirked at her. She wasn't trying to be seductive or girly, it was just in her nature. When she pulled Edward up by the hand, he saw Esme beaming at him. His mood instantaneously became sour at her thought. But Giselle was beckoning him, and he felt compelled to follow.

She sat down at the piano and Edward sat next to her. She plugged her hands onto the keys, and they looked like they were part of the instrument, not because they were so pale, but so beautifully placed. She began to play the notes and Edward didn't listen, but to her heart. It matched the tune, as if she had let it be the main role and her masterpiece the background. It ticked and tocked and Edward couldn't help but want to hold it in his hand. When her melody was done, she looked at him. He didn't say anything, so her face fell a bit.

"I know it's not great but-"

"It's perfect," he whispered, taking her pale hands placing them on his chest, so if he had any trace of heart beat left, she would feel it. She covered his face in her girlish kisses, and he knew they meant nothing.

But he liked them anyway.

They were the last pieces of love he could hang on to.

I pulled Jane aside that night, we met in an old, abandoned chapel on the northern side of the city. She smiled, and I melted. What was to be a simple talk led me to kiss and kiss her. She ripped off my pants and coaxed my erection, as if trying to convince it to enter her. As much as I wanted her, I knew this wasn't safe in the city, so I smacked her away.

"No, Jane,"I whispered,"but when will it be safe again?"

She began to sob,"I was you _so badly!"_ she cried.

"Shhh, baby, I know...I know. When?"

She stopped the sobs and whispered,"This weekend, if I can convince Aro to let us take our leave early this year, I will take you to a magic place. Just trust me," I hadn't slipped my pants on yet, so she got to her knees and pleasured me. I was getting dizzy. Her lips were soft.

I almost wanted her to bite me (although, there, it would be terribly painful). I wanted to be like her. Now...I was different from them. I had blood...why?

"Hey, Giselle,"Edward whispered gently, taking her hand after the lights went down in Biology. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. Her kiss was cold and lifeless. She didn't care a lick for him. He didn't care.

Part of him...cared for her.

Now, if she were to die, he wouldn't cry. Or mourn. It wouldn't bother him but a day or two. But she was...pretty. Whole. Something Bella never was. Giselle was pure and lovely. She was an angel.

"And so students!" screamed Dr. Oz,"Prom is on the way! And I know some of you already have dates. Ehem

Edward's heart dropped. What had he just heard? Giselle...with Newton?

"Ow, Edward," she whispered, keeping the smile in place. He noticed how hard he was squeezing her hand and let it go. Edward swore under his breath most of the hour and at one point, Giselle was in a fit of quiet sobs, begging him to stop hating her. He got up and fled the room with no consent of from the teacher.

"Please, Edward!" She begged, chasing him up the stairs into the house.

"You damn little Hermia! You little vice viper! Is this what you wanted from me?" he growled, grabbing her tiny little wrists and throwing her to the ground. She didn't stand a chance.

"Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little demon! Now you cannot ever be free!" Edward struck her again, she popped up in the air, and Edward supplied a kick to her waist that sent her soaring into a tree. She didn't even make a noise.

"Edward!" Carlisle scolded, turned to rip him away from returning after her.

"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Northland? Darling, I know you're here!" the voice came from the wood, old but smooth and alto.

"Human," Jasper whispered, retreating into the house. He almost grabbed Alice, but remembered... Half the Coven retreated into the house, leaving Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle on the porch.

"Princessa! Prima Diva!" called the voice again, then the woman emerged from the wood. She was tall and beautiful-the wrinkles made her age look graceful. She had honey hair, faded and laced with gray. Her garb was almost Asian looking, though the woman was clearly of English blood, and a pair of chopsticks stuck through her delicate bun.

"Madame? Madame!" Giselle pushed her self off the ground and hit it running. She flew into the arms of the woman and sobbed into her arms.

"Now, now," said the woman, not a bit flustered,"Contain yourself Miss Northland."

"I-I can't help it Nana, they left me! If I leave I-"

"I know, sweetie,"the woman called Nana said, patting Giselle's head."Who are you companions?" she asked. Giselle then began to sob.

The rap on my door that night sounded frantic and afraid and I felt I had no choice but to answer it (though this required me to put my pants on and end my masturbation). Jane stood there, and my erection bucked up like a horse. She pushed me back in the room and locked the door. Pushing me on the bed, she began to molest me...not that it was against my will or anything.

"You know what I got?" she asked temptingly in my ear. I was shocked she wasn't trying to rip my pants off.

"What?" I breathed, sounding desperate and disheveled.

"I got us off work,"I stared back incredulously,"_aaaannnnddd_,"(even this child voice sounded seductive),"I got us a vacation place booked. Consider it a honeymoon for the whores." She continued to suck on my neck until I fell asleep.

When we arrived in the little town of New Orleans, I realized Jane was not the only beautiful woman. At least she wasn't the most beautiful body...of face perhaps. She stuck us in a room, made for drunks that found a body willing to be raped in. Condoms, lengure, and perfumes. Vibrators and other sex-toys lurked as well.

She shoved me on the bed and took my pants off. Her hands...so soft...so cold...so pale...God, they were beautiful. They took my clothes off, all of them and I had never noticed she was naked. She took each limb and tied it to each post of the bed. Covering me with the blanket, she started at the foot of the bed, she snaked up to well...reach _my _snake. She began to suck my dick...she _ooh-ed_ and _ahh-ed_ as much as I did. Well, I screamed with joy. I couldn't take the taunting anymore. I yanked her body on top of me and began to suckle her tit. They were soft and round and responsive. Squeezing them as she moaned and groaned, I felt this odd emptiness inside me. Did she love me? She said she did...but I wasn't sure I loved her. ************************************************************************************

"Come,"said Esme,"come warm yourself by the fire," she plastered a little smile onto her face, and ushered the woman in the door frame.

"...There's no fire,"said the woman.

"Emmett make the fire!" Said Esme, the smile still on her face and her head flailing, giving her the essences of a skizo.

"Its really fine, dear. I prefer the outdoors with my princessa,"she said, taking Giselle's hand.

"Why have you come?" Giselle asked.

"We were hoping to see if you were still alive. We had to find you, no one told us."

"We?" Asked Giselle. The woman just smiled.

"No!" cried Giselle and leaped up.

"WOODS ARE CLEAR!" screamed a male voice from the the thicket.

"IF YOU KEEP SCREAMING LIKE THAT THEY WONT BE!" yelled the woman. Giselle promptly ran to the thicket as the boy emerged. He didn't have time to blink as she threw her arms around him.

"Peter!"she yelled.

"Princessa..."he whispered stroking her hair. Her feet never touched the ground, but he held her suspended in air. Her head was tucked in his neck, but her hair was so thick his face was buried in it.

"You still won't call me Giselle?" she asked. He sat her down, so that he was only a few inches taller than her.

"It would be inappropriate, Your Grace."

"But you're my best friend Peter," she whispered, attacking him again with hugs, and even a kiss on the check, which made his face go vermilion.

"And you are my best friend, My Queen," he mumbled.

"I am not your Queen, Peter,"she said.

"Yet," said the woman from the porch, stepping down to be level with them.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked, the smile slowly falling,"You can't mean..."

"It's a matter of time before he finds you. You have years perhaps. Rumors are flying only he can break the spell..."

"That's a lie!" cried Giselle.

"He will come and in time you will have to wed. The war will end if its him-"

"He's fowl and loathes some! I hope he catches on fire!"

"Giselle!" yelled the woman.

"I don't care! It's what I believe! You've come to break the spell, haven't you? Say you have!"

"You know I cannot, Miss," said the Madame.

"So you came here to taunt me?" cried the girl,"To remind me of the life I once had? Is that why?"

"Princessa-"

"Quite, Peter!" Giselle screamed.

"The Curse is powerful, Princess. There is nothing I can do. I wasn't trained in this trickery-"

"My magic is almost void here, it is so weak! I myself cannot break the spell, it must be outside magic!" Giselle began to sob. There was nothing she could do. When Peter lead her inside, they said there good-byes. Hers owned a distaste to it, he wished he could take it away. When Esme asked the Madame who Giselle was she replied;

"Princessa Giselle Northland, the heir to the Northland throne."

"So, in other words," Master Cullen said,"She's not who she says she is?"

**A/N: I only update this every so often, but the full, finished story is on my blog .com**


	7. What was Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**CAUTION: Rated M for a reason, people.**

Chapter 7

What Was Revealed Through Past and Future

Edward was beside himself.

"Just do it, Edward,"Esme said-for the first time-roughly.

"Grr...fine,"he hissed. Stalking up the stairs, grumbling all the way, Edward Cullen went to face Giselle Northland. Heading to her room, a place no one entered, he caught sight of something. He stopped dead in the hallway and looked into his room, where the little pure pixie sat. He almost knocked on his own door (which pissed him off to the point of no return) but she sniffed and said,"C'mon in. Your room. Your rules. I shouldn't have been in here anyway...I'm sorry, Eddie."

Edward hissed under his breath. Her wistful whisper brought on feelings he didn't want to feel. Her tears, which sparkled in the moonlight through his window. Even with her back to him, she was beautiful. He...what? He couldn't bring himself to say... No. Never. Not again.

"I never asked you to."

Edward sighed,"Can't stay out of my brain for a second, can you?"

"Actually, I don't listen that often, but suicidal thoughts are painful to think-not that yours are any cheerier," she added with an eye roll.

Edward took a step closer,"Look at me,"he commanded. "Please," he whispered, sitting behind her on the bed, touching her soft, moon-colored arm.

Slowly, in the dim moonlight, she turned to him. Her blue eyes, normally so full of life, were dark and filled to the brim with tears.

"Oh, Darling!" he cried and brought her forcefully into his chest. She cried out in shock, but let him rock her. Edward didn't know what he was doing, he just knew she needed this feeling as much as he. His lips were on hers, kissing her so violently her lips may have turned blue. He moved his mouth down for this reason, and brought them to her cheek, her chin,...her neck. After moments of kissing her neck, right on the veins, Edwards lust began to kick in. He wanted it. This. This feeling. When he was about to indulge, Giselle began to squirm and screamed,"AHHHHHHH, HELP!" Edward, in shock, shoved her off.

The two of them, panting and on opposite ends of the room, just stared at each other.

"What's wrong, Giselle?" Edward asked.

"Edward...you-you had to see what was happening,"she whispered. Frightened. Ashamed.

"...I...I thought you wanted it..."

"No, no, Edward, you didn't want what you thought you wanted."

"Wha-"

"Edward, we weren't about to make love. _You were going to bite my neck."_

"Knock, knock," said Alec's alto voice whilst entering the room.

"Hey, come on in,"I said. I rubbed the white towel through my damp hair after my shower. Another identical towel wrapped around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring the lean, barrel chest I was getting.

"So,"he said, taking his robe off, revealing his leggings and bare chest,"how was vacay with my little sis?"

I flopped down on my bed next to him. "Ya know, not that good."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. She did me. End of story."

"Are you saying my sister isn't good in bed?"

"I'm saying that she's not good at anything BUT that,"I sighed,"She's got no..."

"Personality? I could've told you that. The devil could have told you that. Didn't you know they're distant cousins?" Alec said, shoving me. His cold shoulder was so freezing compared to mine it hurt me. My skin, a constant 104 degrees sucked. I hated it. I wasn't normal.

"Hah, cliche vampire joke," I yawned and let my head fall on his shoulder. Alec and I had always been great friends. We'd known each other just-what? 20? 30 years shy of a decade? I was closer to him than to Jane. And here we were, like we were every night (until my nights were spent with Jane) shirtless and practically cuddling on the bed.

"Yeah. Wanna watch Dracula and nerd out? Belt? Belt? God, some one's out of it."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Alec. Sure. Pop it in the 'player. "

Alec didn't do that, instead he turned on his elbow and faced me so that his muscular chest was inches from my face. He looked down at me.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nuttin',"I mumbled.

"Belt-"

"I don't love Jane, okay? I don't know what I'm missing. If it's not her, I've wasted 70 years. What do we live for? What? Why are we immortal if we don't have anyone to be forever with?"

Alec sighed,"Belt, I know what you're feeling. It's okay. Don't you think I've wondered that? That we all haven't wondered it? I think I've found someone anyway..."

That brought on a weird feeling in my chest. Neither sad nor happy. "...Who?" I whispered.

Alec smiled as he leaned over me. Slowly, his hand slid down my chest and unwrapped the towel around my waist. He slid his pants off and straddled me. Leaning over me, he got right in my face, smile still standing.

"_You_."

"...Who were they Giselle?" Edward asked, taking her hand.

"...My family," she whispered, leaning into him."Edward, my up bringing was a bit strange. I wasn't born in the Northland's Territory as was once desired. My mother was human. My father was King of the Northland Territory and part Warlock. Weird, right? My mother grew up in Northland as well. Humans lurk there as well.

"I was born in the United States. My parents knew that the war was raging, so they switched me with another girl in the hospital. I grew up in a normal human family. I even looked normal. Blond hair, skinny, blue eyes. Perfect body, weird personality. I had no friends.

"My family that brought me up...they thought I was a little weird. They really didn't love me. I knew that. I tried to commit suicide seven times before I left the house at age 12. A knight came and gave my parents there most sincere apologize that their daughter, Emily Jones, had died. Of course, I grew up with that name and my parents were most puzzled.

"When the knight explained everything, they knew. It just made sense. My parents cried. They shunned me, but not for long.

"The knight asked me to come along with him. When I asked why, he told me I was the only heir to the throne. My parents didn't care, and I went away to the Northland Territory.

"I met Peter, my Nanny, and all other members of the Castle. I fit in well. Then I met Anton...

"Anton was the Prince of the Southland. I didn't know when I met him though. He dressed in all black, the color of his hair. He was tan and beautiful...I fell in love.

"But he had lied. He tried to kill me. The prophecy said that upon the year of the seven jackal moon, this decade, that the prince and princess of opposing countries will fall in love and unite the two countries and save them.

"But the prejudice in him was instilled to deeply. He could never decide between his love and his urge to kill me. When I found out who he was...I hated him. This only strengthened his harbored hate. That is why I came here.

"The Knights of Northland came and dropped me here. See these?" she ran her hands over both wrists and Edward gasped. Two silver shackles decorated her wrists, with chains that flew out his window and onto the ground."It hurts to leave the house. These chains insure that if I leave the house, and do not return before sun set, I will die. The dark is the time of the Southland. I cannot be out at night...ever. It is not safe."

Edward kissed her,"I can protect you."

"No,"she whispered against his kiss,"you cannot. Only I can. No one can help me. You will die if you try."

Edward laughed,"I am immortal."

"You are not indestructible,"she whispered.

"Giselle..."

"Meu amor, me beije! O meu amante! A miña doce ... Como eu te amo? Deixe-me contar as formas ..."

"Mmmm..."Edward whispered kissing her neck,"Quick,"he breathed,"me or Newton?"

"Always you..."

"Then go to prom with me."

"Edward, I'm sorry...but I cannot."

"Why not!"

"...Edward...Please..."

"I love you."

"Edward...no!"

"Say it back, Giselle."

"But-"

"Say it back!"

"...Meu amor..."

We were gasping and breathing hard. Alec! It made so much sense...all this time...he was just in front of me. I loved him...I loved him so much. It was only and hour and I was starting to dose because our love making was slow and passionate, unlike Jane's, who was hard and sexual.

Alec slowly rose off of me when he thought I was sleeping. He stroked my face and ran his hands down my chest, my waist, pelvis, legs. He kissed my neck and ran them down to my chest to my genitals.

"My love, this was the best night. I have been waiting for this for 63 years. I knew one day that I loved you. It was from the beginning, the first time I held you, and Aro's whore kept going on about your green eyes. God, I loved them. I wanted to rip them out of your head and take them for my own. But now I know I needed them...I needed you. I love you, Beltrano. From the day we found you. I love you. I need you. Oh, God, my love...my love."

I heard him put on his pants and exit the room. I sat up straight and cursed, then sang. I twirled around the room, stark naked, like a school girl. Alec was my lover now. It was never Jane...she was merely like him, yet nothing like him. My disdain for her had increased ten fold now that I had slept with her brother. I loved him more than I ever could any vampire or human woman.

I loved Alec. I always would.

"So? Are you taking her or aren't you?" Alice asked.

"She finds Newton two attractive to care,"Edward hissed.

"God, why didn't we just kill of the first one when we had the chance?"

Edward stifled a stiff laugh. "I just-"

The two vampires where walking behind the bleachers and they found a horrid sight. Mike was sucking face with the princess. His hands where pulling her legs up around his waist as she sat on his lap. Of course she would open her legs to him!

Giselle heard Edward's loud thought and jumped off of her lover. "Edward. Oh, I-"

"Save it," he hissed and stalked off, Alice on his heels.

The blond juvenile sighed,"What's up Cullen's shorts?"


	8. The Forgotten Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Warning: This is one of those chapters that lead me to rate this M. **

**A/N: Please read and review!**

Chapter 8

Talia Allan Whitlock;

The Forgotten Promise

"Where is that girl?"

"_That girl_ is down at the lake,"Esme said, kissing her son's bronze hair.

"The lake is frozen over. What is she doing there?"

"Dancing on the ice-"

"It's thin ice she's dancing on."

Esme smiled,"Has she ever done anything different?"

Edward sighed and ran down to the lake. Esme was right. Giselle and her ballet slippers slid across the ice. She had her arms above her head, and her eyes closed. He could hear her humming to herself. He smiled, despite himself and again tried to read her mind. Again he failed.

"Hello, Edward,"she said and quick as he could, slipped up off the ice and onto the ground. She was wearing a tulle skirt, which came to her knees, the shortest thing he had ever seen her wear. She had part way climbed a tree, and looked down at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Giselle,"he nodded stiffly.

She leaned in on him from her perch in the tree. She kissed his cheek and down his neck, then backed away. "Don't be so formal with me, Mister Cullen. I might just have to tell everyone what you are..."

"What am I?" he breathed.

"You honestly think I didn't know this whole time?"

"Just answer me."

"Edward Cullen, you are a vampire." Edward breathed slowly, if at all.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the time I hit the ground. How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

She wrapped her legs around him,"That you loved me."

"I'm not sure I do anymore...That is, I won't let you love me..."

"Why?"

"I'm a monster."

"Edward, I'm not Bella."

Edward slapped her hard across the face and sent her flying to the ground. "Who told you about her?! Who?!"

"No one has to, Edward. She's all you think about. All you day dream about...if and when you dream at all. You curse and caress and...God. You could never love or hate anyone as much as her. Or so you think-"

"What does that mean, you little witch?"

Giselle smiled. Edward swore. "You loved her for-"

"Giselle!" The white-haired witch looked toward the house, to Micheal Newton, whose car was in the drive. He honked his horn and raised his arms as if to say "C'mon! What are you doing?! We gotta go!" he tapped his watch and sighed.

Slowly, Giselle untangled herself from Edward.

"We...we have a date night, tonight..."

"Humor me,"Edward hissed.

Giselle looked at her feet, and cleared her throat. "We, uh, are going for a walk through the woods, to First Beach, and, uh, having a picnic there,"she looked at her feet.

Edward gave a hoarse laugh,"I guess he spoke to his grandfather and learned that I can't travel there."

"Wha-Oh, Edward, I don't have time to read your mind now and get some extremely sad back story, but I really wish I could."she leaned in to kiss his cheek,"I've been here for 7 months now, you could tell me your feelings. I want to know..."

"Giselle!"

"Goodbye, Edward." and as she pulled out of the park-"Goodbye, Giselle."

5 months later, the bronze haired vampire and the pure white princess were still at an impasse. They were sitting on the porch-the whole family that is. Giselle was on Edward's lap and they just stayed in each other's arms. She had sniffled a few times with her head in his neck, and Edward knew she was crying. He let her. She didn't mind it.

He ran his hands through her sleek curls, whispering his musical breath in her ear. She sighed like any human girl would under the spell of the undead.

He was about to tease her with his lips to her neck when Alice, in the lawn chair next to him, sat straight up.

"Al-"

"Shh!"

Jasper sat up next to her,"What is-"

"Shush!" she yelled. The only reply was the birds flying away from the trees. Her breath was ragged."Do you hear it?"

"...Hear what?"Jasper asked.

Alice pretended not to be shocked by being answered by her ex-lover. "The-"

She didn't even have time to answer before the before the pale,red headed creature came from the trees, hands on her hips. She smiled a sharp-toothed smile.

"Miss me?"

_Swish..._Huh?..._Swish!_ I opened my eyes after my nap to see two pale fingers, toying with my hair. It flopped and flipped over my eyes.

"Sorry,"the alto voice whispered,"I didn't mean to wake you."

I smiled, and rolled my naked body on top of him. He smiled and kissed me. I felt the erection strong. He hadn't put his pants on yet, either. It was hard, trying to get him to stop kissing me, especially when I didn't want him too.

"I love you, Alec,"I whispered into his neck.

"I love you, Belt,"and we began to make love again.

"Hello-"

"Save it, Grandpa." The redhead hissed to Carlisle, turning around him. She cocked her head and at first, no one was clear who she was looking at.

"Don't you recognize me?" No one answered. "Jasper?" the redhead stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Oh, come on. Honestly? All this time in this little comfortable life and you forget all about your human life? How silly. You always were silly...Jasper..."

Jasper stared at the redhead, first with slits for eyes, then bowling balls.

"Talia."he whispered.

assination...I thought of it all. And I would have done it all...for you."

Jasper had his eyes shut and his lower lip quivered. His hands were in balls at his side.

"Talia..." he whispered again.

"Who are you?" Alice hissed.

The redhead reached into her shirt and found a gold chain, which held the trinket of a gold ring with a dusk speck of diamond. "I am the future Mrs. Whitlock."

Alec had left my bedroom early that night to go hunt. A sin which would be his downfall if Aro knew. I heard a knock at my door, wondering. Alec, I thought, the bastard had left his cloak. Only he would run around shirtless. I threw the door open and kissing him, but found only air. The little pale hands brought my face down to meet it's own.

"Shorter than you remember, Belt?" she asked, her voice hurting my ears with it's tinkling.

"Uh...Jane can we..."

She stepped in without me finishing.

"You'd think you would remember,"she sighed stripping. "You never miss. I remember everything...everytime you ever touched me. That's why-" she stopped.

"W-what?" I shook. Alec would kill me if he knew I did his sister again. She would kill me if I turned her away.

"Why is Alec's cloak in here? He's out of dress, if Aro finds him-" she stopped as she threw back the sheets. She saw the sex mess my true lover and I had made.

"Oh, God..." she whispered."No...no...I don't believe it..."

"Jane..."I whispered.

"No! You don't get to talk!"she turned at me, and for the first time in over 50 years, her red eyes frighted me. "I could _kill you!_" and the arrows of pain shattered my legs.

The future Mrs. Whitlock had a true claim. She and Jasper had been engaged before he left for the Civil War. How he had forgotten her in his after life astounded him, but not the others. It wasn't uncommon. He had kissed her goodbye, promising to return to his beloved Confederacy, have a baby with his future wife, and settle down a large plantation and black men to work the fields.

Talia stayed with them for the night. Alice, upon returning to her room, before she even turned the handle, she heard the moaning from the room. She backed away and sobbed as she ran with her head in her hands to the forest.


	9. Homosexuality

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 9

Homosexuality

Giselle woke late that morning, the sun was staring straight into her window. Turning, she saw her clock read 1:27. She hopped up, brushed her hair, and threw a snow-white robe around her body.

Once in the kitchen, she saw Edward there. He smiled dreamily at her.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" she asked.

He shrugged,"A lot has been going on, you were tired and needed sleep."

"Where is everyone?"

"I just back from hunting, the others will be here in about two hours. Talia is in town."

Giselle sat back in her chair. "I like her."

"It's killing Alice."

"She's strong."

"Not strong enough," he spit.

Giselle took his face in her hands,"Stronger than you think."

"...Are you reading my mind?"

She smiled widely. "Yes."

Edward took up her head, and began to kiss her. She kissed him back, and it felt as if all warmth in world had poured into her pale, cold body.

The rest of the Cullen's arrived an hour or so later, and Edward flushed when Emmett commented on the color in Giselle's cheeks.

They sat down, and Emmett turned on a game (who knew the witch princess knew so much about football? "GO TEBOW!") and Talia perched herself precariously on Jasper's lap. There was a good hour before Giselle asked, "Where is Alice?"

Everyone looked around, and Jasper stiffened. The silence was scary. Giselle thought of what she had read in Edward's mind about how he thought his first wife had been dead and the suicide he had planned...

"I'm here!" Alice popped over the banister of the upstairs and waved. She seemed the perkiest as anyone had seen her in weeks.

"You haven't been hunting?" Esme asked.

Alice furrowed her tiny eyebrows. "...Oh! That was today? Shoot!"

"I haven't been yet either. I'll head up to Seattle,"Talia said. "I just need one or two a month."

"Why don't you try our way?" Carlisle asked. "I could show you."

"I don't know..."

"I'll take her!" Alice pipped up. Everyone stared.

"Why not? Wouldn't it make sense?"

Carlisle frowned. "I...I guess..."

"Then it's settled! I'm ready, Talia?" It was the first time Alice had said her name and the poor red-head looked like a deer in the headlights.

The two girls departed immediately.

_No wonder he loves her,_ Alice thought, _shes beautiful, and perfect, and-_

"Like this?" Talia said, sucking dry a mountain lion.

"Perfect...to be honest, I didn't think you'd catch on that fast."

"I'm a quick learner. Well, I'm set for a month. We have time to kill, wanna show me around the woods?"

"Uh...sure. Great."

They went up the mountain, and Talia almost fell, but Alice grabbed her hand yanked her up into her. Talia feel on top of her, and they lay there for a moment, just staring at each other.

_What is happening?_

Alice showed her Edward's meadow. "I...uh...can't go in there. Like Giselle said a few days ago, I'm not the same kind of vampire you are. I can only survive in the sun for 6 hours, it starts getting painful at 5. I..."

"It's okay." Alice took her hand, and not letting her eyes stray from Talia's face, she lead her into the meadow. Talia's eyes went wide and you could tell that Jasper had never showed her what he looked like in the sun.

"...You're beautiful..."

Alice smiled. "So are you." Talia seemed to get pale and delicate, like glass, in this sun.

Alice brought Talia to her knees, and they both lay in the grass, side by side, arms around each other's waist. Alice twirled Talia's hair around her ring finger. "I can see why he loves you."

"...Why?"

"You're so..." Alice whispered, "Perfect. At everything. You learn fast, are sweet and kind. You're beautiful." Alice looked at the girl's green eyes. "So beautiful."

"...Sometimes I worry, that he doesn't love me enough. He's so...quiet."

"I used to feel the same way. If I had a girl like you, though, Talia, ...I'd never let you go."

They were still holding one another and Talia stared at Alice for a moment. She blushed.

"Oh, Alice...you did all this...just to impress me."

Alice's mouth formed an O and she looked down. "I..."

"Alice, that's so sweet, but Jasper..." she looked at Alice's pleading eyes again. Talia gripped Alice's hair tight with her slender, pale fingers. She leaned in slow, and kissed Alice right on the mouth.

"Never let me go..."

And they made love in the the sunlight of the meadow for 4 hours, 13 minutes, and 58 seconds.

And Talia still craved more.


	10. The Witch Twins and Their Lover

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own Twilight. It's time we all accepted that.**

Chapter 10

The Witch Twins and Their Lover

Jane had me on the floor, her power that she had received upon coming into this life was killing me. I tried to turn invisible, and run, but couldn't. The pain of what I had done to her, what she had done to me, what she was doing to me, was unbearable. I couldn't over come it.

Relief didn't come until the door was opened, and Alec came in.

"Belt, I'm so ignorant, I left my cloak-" by this point, he had closed the door and his sister had stopped trying to kill me. She turned to him.

"You..." she whispered, and she sobbed impairedly, the only way a vampire can.

"Why?..." she asked softly,"_Why?! Why me? What did I DO?!"_ she continued to sob.

"Jane..." Alec whispered.

"You're sleeping with him,"she accused through the raspy breaths. "And you knew we were together. I was going to marry him...I WAS! I even thought...about breaking the rule of immortal children, so we could raise one...I had it all planned. I was going to leave the tower with him. We were going to live in the country...I was going to be his wife..."

"Jane..." I whispered,"Whatever it is you feel for me...can't be right. God can't be so cruel as to...to put a girl who was destined to love me and me to love her brother..."

"...How long?" she whispered.

"...What?" I whispered.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING HIM?!"

I laughed darkly. "About a night."

She looked like she could kill herself right then. "Jane," I whispered,"I love him."

She stared lamely. "More than me?"

I swallowed. "I don't...I don't think I ever loved you."

She fell to the floor screaming.

"Jane..." Alec whispered," I...and I know Belt feels the same way...I won't be able to live with myself if you can't forgive me. Jane, what can we do?"

Slowly, she rose to her feet and stared at me. There was a burning that I felt in her, a hunger. This girl loves me...

"One more night with him."

The love making that night wasn't sex, but just what it was. Love making. I felt her passion in every kiss and sigh. She didn't scream with joy, but sigh with pleasure. Jane loved me, and nothing would change her mind.

While she did me, I thought. Why does a man feel better than a woman? Why did I waste Jane's time? Why didn't I know it was Alec? Why did I think it was Jane?

Why were there no answers?

She tried to get me to participate more, and I knew this was my last chance to give her everything. This girl had taken my virginity, and my heart. I gave it away again without asking her.

I was a monster.

_Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry..._


	11. Renesmee and Her Secret Lover

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. **

Chapter 11

Renesmee and Her Secret Lover

Giselle giggled and Edward pried his lips off hers.

"What?" he growled.

She giggled in a girlish way again. "You."

Edward hissed and threw her off the bed, but not hard enough to hurt her. She " humpted!" when she hit the floor. "I didn't mean it in a mean way!"

"How did you mean it then, girl?"

Giselle looked out the window in Edward's room, toward the forest. "I don't want to tell you."

"Girl!" Edward hissed.

Giselle crawled back up on the bed and sat on his lap without permission. There was darkness all around. Edward looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. He looked back at Giselle, with her clouded blue eyes with the thick, too low set, eyelashes. Her small little nose and full pink lips. Her skin was pure white and she looked just a pinch like she had been dead for a few hours, or if she had swallowed some poison. Giselle Northland brushed off his thoughts. He looked at her again, looking at her snow white dress, with fur around the collar and cuffs. Her white curly hair was disheveled and looked like she had been doing something rather inappropriate. Well...she _had_...

"Edward?" she whispered. He looked at her. "I just meant...how sweet you can be to me...when you're not trying to over power, undermine, or patronize me. You're sweet. You act like a nice young man that you are. A man your daughter can respect and your mother can love. Your father and brothers can love. Your sisters can love." the gazed up through her silken lashes. "A man that I could love."

"Giselle..." Edward whispered, and he took her back in his arms again. Her little hands layed helpless and innocent looking on his bare chest, and his hand pressed on the small of her back, fingers spread, like a spider crawling and forcing. She lay almost underneath him, and he kept her body off the bed with his arms. His kisses were hard and rough and hers were sof and gentle.

If you were to watch them, it was the hunter attacking the prey. The hunter succumbing to the prey. Both giving into the lust.

"I'm so bored!" Giselle held out the word 'bored' dramatically in a tenor-typed voice. She flopped onto a chair which Rosalie was sitting in. Instead of being angry-as she would be with anyone else-she sat the girl up straight and began to braid her hair.

"Can't spend a day without your boyfriend, eh?" Of course, Emmett was referring to Mike Newton. Edward stalked out of the room and Giselle shot Emmett a look.

"If you're bored," the little girl in the corner with the bronzen curls and brown eyes said," will you take me to the movies? I promised I meet a friend there."

"Of course, but ask your father next time."

"Yes, Giselle, I will."

Once out on the road, Renesmee spilled her guts. "Okay, turn here."

"...Renesmee...this is first beach...not-Re! You lied to everyone!"

"Not you."

"Ugh, Re! Who are you meeting?"

She smiled. "A person..."

"Re!" Giselle admonished.

"A boy, okay?!"

"I want to meet him."

"Gis-"

"I meet him or I tell your father. You're not even supposed to come to this reservation."

"The treaty was broken when I was born. I've cleared it before."

"I don't like this, Re..."

The bronzen-haired girl stared dreamily out the window. "I do...Oo! Giselle! There he is!"

He was gangly, with short black hair and sun-kissed skin. He was tall and muscular. Giselle searched his mind.

"Do you know?"

Renesmee blinked, feigning innocence. "Know what?"

"RE!"

"Yes?"

"We're going home. I'm telling you're father."

"...NO! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Re, I'm just looking out for you-"

"Well, quit! You're not my mom!" Giselle stared.

"No, I'm not. Re, we are going home. "

"You're not my mom..." Renesmee cried.

"I know sweetie."

"How was she?"

I blinked. "Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"How was she?"

"Yeah."

I stared at Alec. "Good...Good...Not as good as you though...Wanna take off your pants?"

Alec sighed.

I laughed. "What?"

"Why is it always about sex with you? That was what was wrong with you relationship with Jane! It was just sex and sex and sex! Can't we talk? Please? Wanna go catch a movie?"

I stared. I'd never thought...It was just lust...but it was more with Alec. Deeper. "I'd like that." I whispered.

We went to the movies last night. I don't know what it was about, because I kissed Alec the whole time, and he had his hand down my pants. I love this man.

I love him so much.

"It is wrong, Alice."

"He left me!"

"You don't sleep with his wife to get back at him!" Edward had been digging in Alice's mind, and found out the reason he had been sleeping with Talia. Everyone knew...except Jasper. How could you tell him?

"But she's so...sexy..." Alice mocked being seduced.

"You're lucky they are both out of the house."

"Yeah, yeah. Renesmee still grounded?"

"Yeah...I checked her mind. She was only with him to get at me...She's still angry. After all this time...Where's Giselle? I haven't seen her since morning."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Alice, it's getting dark..."

"Then go check in the forest."

Edward walked in the forest for a long while, and as he did this, the was begining to set. If Edward couldn't find the Northland princess soon, whatever prophecy she had, it would strike her down dead. After walking to the end of the forest, just by the cliff leading up to Quillette territory, he saw a white figure, pale and small. Leaning over it, was a dark figure, tall, burly. When Edward was close enough, the dark figure turned to face Edward. After a moment of scrutinizing him, he turned back to Giselle.

"So, these are your friends. Ah, Giselle...how petty..._You'll die soon enough anyway."_


	12. The Southland Prince

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N:This full and finished story is on my blog .com and for other stories go to my main blog .com**

Chapter 12-

The Southland Prince

"G-giselle..." Edward whispered. Her blue eyes were glazed, and staring dreamily at the stranger.

"What's wrong, human? Afraid of a Wizard Prince?" the man was dressed in all black, the color of his short, curly hair. His skin was olive, and he had black eyes. His smile was white behind his tan lips, but it was meant as a curt sneer. Giselle was humming.

"Anton Southland?" Edward asked.

The Southland Prince lit his black eyes a blaze. "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS AS A COMMON MAN YOU LOW DOWN-!" Giselle fell to the ground, for Anton had released his grip on her. Anton sneered, and kicked her side. "Sorry, love," he whispered.

"Giselle!" Edward screamed, and lifted her from the ground. Anton laughed darkly.

"You're too far! You can't run and get her back to your territory! She's going to die! I have won the war! I-" Edward began to sprint faster than he ever had, leaving the Southland Prince in the dust.

"Please don't die, Giselle," Edward whispered as he ran,"Please don't die..."

And Edward did something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed to God. Edward couldn't stop the sun, but if God would listen, maybe he could.

"Giselle...please don't die..."

Giselle's body stirred under the white sheet, and looked at her state. She was under a silk white night gown, which was twelve sizes too big, and who had dressed her had neglected to put on a bra. She wiggled her lower portion to find she had on some sort of lace pantie. Her curly was sticking to her face due to the thin layer of sweat on her skin. She was shaking her her skin was more gray than white.

"Is she conscious?" Rosalie's head popped into the door way, her golden eyes wide.

"Giselle?" she squealed. Several Cullen's ran in the room. It was lack of Emmett and Jasper, so Talia boldly grasped Alice's hand. "Giselle? Can you hear me?" Rosalie knelt by her bed side.

"Where's...Edward?" Giselle breathed.

"He's...er..."

"Where is Edw-_urd!_" she sputtered and Carlisle was there with a napkin to catch the blood that blew out of her mouth.

"Giselle!?" The bronze-haired vampire was in the doorway pushing through the grouping of his family.

The sickly girl sat up with shocking speed, gripping the vampire's shirt. "Did he touch you?!" she growled, blood dripping down her chin.

"G-giselle?" he whispered.

"Did he touch you?"

"N-no...I-I-I don't think so..."

"Are you sure?!" she yelled.

"Not...entirely..."

"Get on the bed." Edward stared curiously at the girl, as she flipped out of bed with energy she shouldn't have. She spit blood on the floor, but it didn't bother anyone anymore. "Take off you're shirt. Everyone out of the room. Now!" Everyone did as the girl commanded, and Giselle fliped the door closed and shut off the lights. Edward's eyes quickly adjusted and he saw the little girl whip her legs around his waist and put her hands on his chest. She whispered gently,"Flower skinne og glød, la din kraft skinne, få klokken omvendt bringe tilbake det som engang var mitt ... helbrede det som har blitt såret ... endre skjebnen design ... redde det som har gått tapt ... bringe tilbake det som en gang var mitt ... det som en gang var min ..." her words were rapid and sickly and she threw up more blood.

"Giselle!" Edward sat up, and grabbed the princess by the small of her back.

"Whatever could've been in you is gone now," she panted.

"Giselle..." Edward whispered in the Princess's ear,"are you going to die?"

"...No...but just being around Anton has made me sick as a dog. I won't be well for a few days. I don't want you looking after me either. You know I don't like the attention."

Edward breathed into her snow white hair, and his whole body trembled. "I was worried you had died...Giselle...please don't go back to the Northland."

"...Edward...I wish I could love you. I would if I could...I promise...I..." she started kissing him, and the warmth spread through them.

"Mmm..." Edward whispered, and Giselle melted into him, their bodies intertwined. She shook with excitement, and Edward shook...but he know not what with.

"Aww screw it," she whispered,"I love you, Edward Cullen. I always will."

Edward brought her in tightly and cried out in delight.

"Sounds like we know why she wanted us to leave the room."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Is the waitress flirting with you?"

"Ha, she doesn't know I'm gay."

"Do you consider yourself that?"

"I guess. Don't you? I mean...were together."

"Why does there have to be a name for it?"

"I don't know, Belt, but-shit, here she comes."

The waitress slinked up in whore-like way.

"Here's your food, and Handsome? You sure you don't want anything?"

Alec laughed, then looked at me,"I think just some more wine for my boyfriend," then whispered at the waitress,"Don't ya just love drunk sex?"

The waitresses brown eyes got wide, then she stumbled back toward the kitchen, where she could be seen from a round window whispering to her co-workers. I cracked up.

"C'mon man! It wouldda

Alec scooted closer to me in the seat, and kissed my neck. "Speaking of drunk sex..." he whispered. He took my hand and led me to a broom closet at the end of the hall and we had seen the janitor leave several minutes early. We went in and locked the door.

Giselle blew the door the door open and without knocking and Talia didn't even bother to cover her naked body. She giggled loudly as Alice's lips did something shameless.

"Hey, has Edward been in here lately?" she looked at Talia without a trace of embarrassment.

"Well, lately I've been doing nothing but getting orgasms!" and Talia squealed again.

"Alice?"

"Ih'm kuhnda buhsy," she mumbled. Giselle sighed. She continued to rifle through the room as the girls made love on the bed.

"Where could he have hid it..." she whispered to herself. Talia screamed.

"You two are reaallyyyy lucky no ones home."

"Yeah, don't tell me you want to join."

"Sehxcual exphrimants are nahural," Alice mumbled, her mouth still full.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. Three is a crowd." and she left the room.

"Edward...damn it...where did you hide it?" Slipping into his room, she let herself fall asleep. She hadn't realized how late it was getting, but it was late. The Cullen's wouldn't be back for another 3 days, so she decided to sleep naked, because it was hot without a vampire next to her. Curling up in Edward's bed, she pretended he was next to her, touching her, but scared to. Gently, his lips tempting up her breasts, her neck. Her lips, the pools of venom falling out of his mouth. But he wasn't, and Giselle fell asleep alone.

Feeling more and more anxious, as the night was the time of the Southland.

"You think the waitress is gonna knock on the door soon?"

"I don't know, it's closing time and someone has to tell us to get out. Suck my dick and wait for a key in the hole and-_awwwww..._" Alec had done as Belt had asked.

A knock came about twenty minutes later, and Belt had his head buried in a mop to drown out his moans when he couldn't take it anymore. He had his hands gripping Alec's round buttock, letting his fingernails dig into the hard flesh, which wasn't hurting the guard member in the least. Another knock came, and another. Then the door was busted down. Belt stared wide eyed as the door fell out of the frame.

"Boys," said the visitor,"I think it's time you came home."

And Aro smiled at the two homosexual members of the guard.

Edward tromped up the stairs that night, feeling more tired than ever. He wished he could sleep, how must rest would he acciquire? He thought a good hour of making out with Giselle would get him back to full strength. Maybe he could talk her into going shirtless. Yeah...that'd be nice...

Coming into his room, he saw the Northland Princess asleep in his bed. _She was waiting for me._ Edward got giddy at this thought. With the lights still off, he crawled into his bed, next to the Princess. Ripping off his shirt, he grabbed her tightly to his chest, and his eyes got wide. Pulling back the covers, he saw something he knew he shouldn't.

The Northland Princess was naked.

Slowly Edward reached down, and touched her breast. She layed still, never stirring. Her legs were up, knees toward the ceiling and open. Her arms were sprawled out. Looking upon her, Edward stared and looked at the clock, then back at the girl.

Slowly, Edward reached for the buckle of his belt, then slide his pants to his ankles.

_There will never again be this opportunity..._


	13. I'll Give You My Dirty Little Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N:Full and finished story on my blog .com**

Chapter 13-

I'll Give You My Dirty Little Secret...

Edward slowly slipped off his boxer shorts, and when again he looked up, his eyes violated every nook and cranny on the Princess's body. Her body, pale and fragile, look plump and...well...hormonal. That was what was giving him this shameless erection, right. He looked at his hands, which were shaking. Back again at the Princess, and her conscious blue eyes.

Edward stopped, looking Giselle face to face. She looked tired, and her eyes didn't stray toward any place on his body that was inappropriate. Her legs were wide open, as if waiting for him to enter. If Edward could get sweaty palms, he would have them. He was nervous. Was she giving permission? Or just signaling she caught him? One way to find out.

Edward crawled up on the bed, and positioned his naked body right over the virginal naked Princess. She stared at him, apathetically through her dark eyelashes. Gingerly place his hands on her shoulders, and legs on top of hers, he lowered himself down on to her. She said nothing, and made only a sigh as he forced himself into her. Her eyes rolled back as he kissed her neck, and took away the virginity of the Pure-white Princess of the Northland.

Aro stared at my boyfriend and I, the only reigning member still on duty. Caius and Marcus had both retired, and Aro had locked the rest of the guard out.

"How long have you two been in this relationship?"

"Two weeks, Sire," Alec whispered, staring at the floor.

"_Why?"_

"Sire, if I may speak candidly?" Alec asked.

Aro sighed. "You may."

"I do believe Beltrano is my soul mate."

"...This is odd. There has never been-that I have met-a homosexual vampire! Just never! How truly, truly strange. But you feel this way?"

"Yes, Sire. Beltrano and I would like to stay with the guard for the rest of our lives, granted, that we may continue to make love, unsuspected by the other members of this guard and coven."

Aro laughed. "Ah, young love. How darling. Beltrano? You feel this way?"

"Y-yes, Master."

He extended his arm,"Let me touch your hand." I gave him what he desire. "Ah, Jane, too? But she never meant much, hmm? Boys, I will let this go on, but I do not approve this unless it is under a wed-lock. Please, join in union soon, will you?"

"Yes, Sire," we both chorused.

"You are dismissed."

Alec took my hand as we were leaving and kissed my neck, we were both still naked and he did not even mask his erection.

"There are cloaks by the door, but first, Beltrano, may you stay? Go on, Alec." Alec sent me a apologetic look, then left.

I felt my heart sink as the door 'clanked' when Alec left, and I stood stark naked in front of my leader. He stepped down off his throne, and came face to face with me. We stood right next to one another, and I stood just a head taller than he. He got extremely uncomfortable close, so close his cloak cover my dick from view.

"Beltrano," he whispered," this is affecting my guard. Jane is upset and has not been doing her best. Now I know why. I will support a secret wed-lock between you and Alec, if you continue one thing. Making love with his sister. I do give permission for you and she to go out every other night to the chapel and to make love. Understood? You must keep both relationships secret from the other. Do not tell Beltrano you are seeing Jane and vice-versa. Do not tell the other where you are going. Alright? Go make love to Alec now, and then, tomorrow night, to Jane. Or, there will be dire, consequences. Yes?"

"Y-yes..." I whispered. And I sulked off to meet Alec.

Alice and Talia were still having sex in Jasper's room. They knew that Edward and Giselle were both in the house-Alice heard them last night-but the rest of the Cullen's were not returning till daylight over 47 hours away. Talia shivered as Alice played naughty games. And Alice thought about killing Jasper's lover with every touch. Alice loathed Mrs. Whitlock, but Mrs. Whitlock couldn't keep her hands off the pixie.

"Alice?" Talia whispered in ecstasy.

"Yes, my lovely?" Alice breathed, going back to Talia's vagina.

"...I want to have a baby." Alice surfaced to stare at her enemy and her lover.

"Talia...I can't do that."

"No, Alice! There are doctors, who take part of your DNA, put them into my egg, and make me fertile. Alice, I'm not like other vampires, I'm not sterile. Alice, I can have your babies!"

"Um...wow...Darling, this is a lot to take on. Jasper...?"

"I want to tell Jasper about us."

Alice's insides were spewing venom. Jasper...her main target. This was what she wanted, the main event. And Talia pregnant just sealed the deal.

"Alright," Alice whispered to her false lover. "I'll do it."

And so Alice sold her soul to the Devil.

Edward stared at what he had done, the blood covering the sheets. He didn't mean to. Last night...he hadn't meant to. What had he been thinking. He looked at Giselle. Would she ever be the same. She was asleep, and because she was a virgin, the blood was coming out of her by the bucket full. Edward wondered for a moment if it was possible she could be pregnant. He cast it away. She couldn't be.

Edward stared out the window, and thought of a girl. She was pale, short, skinny, with brown eyes and hair. She was fearless and ignorant. She had no voice, and was desperate, always. Until she found her voice.

Then, he thought of a boy, cold and trembling as his father left him alone. Glowing green eyes, with curly brown hair. His skin wasn't pale, but had a normal glow to it, like his grandfather maternally.

Then he thought of Giselle. Would she be angry? Last night, she layed there while he made love and played out his fantasies. She was absolutely apathetic during the whole scene. What would happen? What would she think...?

I wandered the corridor that night, waiting. I knew she would come. I heard her before I saw her, her thoughts sad and alone. She really does need me.

"Jane," I whispered. She stared at me with the deer in the headlights look.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"We need to talk. Can we go to your room?"

"Why didn't you go with Alec on the city sweep? He won't be back till morning but-"

"I don't care, about Alec!" I sighed.

She looked at me with those red eyes, and I sighed.

We entered her bedroom, and it was different than before. Everything girly had been removed, and it was a sad, regulated room.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked.

I sat on the bed, and she stiffened. How many times how our naked bodies layed there?

"Jane..." I whispered pitifully,"I made a mistake. Alec...I...It was a fling, okay? I thought it was more...I was wrong. I was so wrong. Jane," I got to my knees, and kissed her feet,"You are my savior, Jane. I need you. I can't live without you, please don't make me. I deserve it and I will never deserve you but I _swear_, I will never do what I did to you, ever again. Please, Jane...Jane, I love you. I want to be with you forever."

Her eyes were confused, I saw that. She thought she was hiding it, but wasn't. I stared, and I hoped my acting was good enough.

"Oh, Belt!" she sobbed, and fell into my arms.

We layed like that for an hour, her splaying out every fantasy she ever had, letting herself be venerable to me. She sobbed, and I told her how much I needed her. She started kissing me, and I let her start to get a sexual high before we got naked, and she screamed as I entered her again, for it had been so long. Maybe too long for her.

How many times had our naked bodies layed here? How many times more?


	14. Something Secondhand and Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 14-

Something Secondhand and Broken

Giselle woke up in Edward's empty bed-again. She went to his closet and pulled out a white dress from the stash she now was forced to keep in there. Edward was gone when she woke, as he was everyday. Why couldn't he wait for her? He never did. She sat on the bed, and yelled at herself inside her head to stop the tears from coming.

She forced herself out of the room, and into Jasper's. Talia was the only one present, which is what Giselle had expected. "How do I look?" Talia asked frantically and afraid.

"Fine. Gorgeous." She was dressed in black taffeta, all black. It was all she wore since she came here.

"Humble?"

"Uh..."

"Do I look humble, Giselle?" she cried.

"Dear, there is only so much an outfit can say."

"UH!" She flopped onto the bed.

"You're telling him today, aren't you?"

"...Yes," whispered the redheaded vampire.

"Somethings are best left unspoken, dear, remember that."

"Are you saying I shouldn't tell him?"

"I'm saying that Jasper is a sensitive man. You telling him will kill him. You're running off with his ex-wife, Tal. How would you react?"

"I don't know. It's not happening to me. I'm just happy!" she beamed. "Alice and I are going to run away, and have a child. I always wanted a baby, Giselle...Jasper, he can give me that, but he...he forgot about me, ya know? When I found him, I was like a savior, his gift. But now, he's used to me being around. Alice treats me like a gift, and she makes me feel special. Jasper couldn't have done that, even when we were human. Ya know?"

"I guess. You should either leave with Alice now, Tal, or just drop her. Never tell him a thing. It would end better that way."

Giselle turned to leave.

"Giselle!"

"Yeah?"

"... Can you tell me what he's going to say? I want to know the outcome and for some reason, Alice can't see it."

"...You're limited, so I can't tell you. You're meant to be limited, Tal. It's part of your humanity."

"But I'm not human."

"It's an adjective, babe. It means pure. Good."

"I am good."

Giselle cocked an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Talia tells me you can't see the outcome."

"I don't know why I can't Giselle, but it's driving me nuts! Maybe it's better I wait to see his pain..."

"Alice, are you really going to do this?"

"Yes. He deserves it. Everytime he touched that bitch, he gets to know she loves me ten times more. You know he always wanted a baby? Talia can give him that...I never wanted a child. Too noisy and messy. I like teenagers, I have the power to predict what they are going to do, and Jasper could sense their feelings. If we were human, we would make perfect parents. But we aren't. We aren't even together. He left me. Over something something that didn't even involve us. He didn't even want to try again. She was the savior. Yeah, well I was the savior a long time ago. I'll be damned if a third comes around."

"Alice-"

"This is my life, Giselle, don't tell me how to live it."

"...I love you and Talia both, and I also love Jasper. You break his heart, your breaking mine...you shared that heart once, and I don't think it's entirely severed. "

Giselle walked into Edward's room, and was taken off guard by his presence there.

"I didn't know you'd be here."

"Big day. I changed my shirt. Just got back from hunting."

"Ah."

Edward stared solidly into the crystal eyes of the Princess. "Giselle? Can we talk?"

"I've got to go check on Tal-"

"Giselle." She turned to look at the man. They hadn't been talking much lately.

"Giselle," Edward whispered again,"why have you been so distant? I just want to talk to you. Please?"

Giselle avoided his eyes, but burnt holes in the wall. "May I speak freely?" she growled.

Edward paused. "Always."

The Princess turned on him, and put her pale pointer finger in his face. "You've been sleeping with me, and then you act like I don't exist! I do whatever you say whenever and you treat me like garbage! Do you know what you called me last night? Do you?" she yelled. He stared at her. "_Bella._" she spat. "Bella! Bella! Bella! 'Bella, I love you sooooo much!''Bella, do that again!' If you're going to abuse me at least use my _name!"_

"Giselle-"

"I don't want an excuse, Edward Cullen. You don't care about me and you never have. I feel under the spell of the undead and it's my fault. I don't think you knew you were lying but the pain is all the same. I'll leave soon. Just like the rest of your family."

"_You shut up you whore!"_ Edward struck her across the face. Having on his leather bracelet, it cut open her cheek. She walked stiffly to the closet, pulled out a tanned bag, and pulled out a vile. In the vile was some purple substance which she rubbed on her cheeks, and the cut healed immediately.

She walked up, and looked at Edward with no hate nor love in her eyes.

"I will stay here, at this Cullen's Manor. But not because I feel for you. _It is because I have no choice!"_

And the Northland Princess fled the room.

"What's going on?" Jasper whispered to Giselle.

"J-just a family meeting, I guess," she whispered, feeling pity for the Whitlock boy.

"Um, okay," Talia sighed, then squealed, in a stupid, girly way. "Jasper, honey? I really think was the best way to do this, and Alice agrees, just so there's no questions.

Jasper, Alice and I have been sleeping together behind your back. At first it was just for fun, but over time we began to develop feelings for one another...I really think I love her and Jasper...we are going to have a baby."

Jasper's eyes were on fire, he hadn't drank in a few days either. "What!?" he snarled.

"I love her-"

"Okay, time to cut the crap!" Alice squealed and feel to her knees. She crawled to Jasper, sobbing heavily. "I-I-I slept with Talia! I just wanted to make you mad! Talia fell in love with me but Jasper, there isn't a person I hate more in the world!"

"What?" Talia whispered.

"Jasper, I love you and I'm sorry! Please, what I did doesn't mean a thing!"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Jasper screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't think!"

"To hell you didn't think! You thought this whole thing through! And Alice, Talia before either of you gets another word in. I can never be with either of you again. Talia, you cheated on me with my ex-wife. And Alice...as far as I'm concerned, I stopped loving you. And after this, I don't even think I can love you again. I just...I'm going hunting. No one follow me."

"Jasper-" Alice whispered. But he was gone.

_"You lied to me?!"_

Alice didn't even justify Talia with an answer.


	15. Heathcliff and Isabella

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 15-

Heathcliff and Isabella

Edward was once again taking advantage of Giselle. It was the middle of the night, and he was pushing his limits.

"...Edward...Edward...Edward...EDWARD!" She screamed, but not of joy, but pain. Shoving at the vampire, she rolled over, grasping her abdomen. She moaned and coughed up a little blood.

"Giselle?" Edward asked.

Edward often neglected to understand that he was a thousand times stronger than the pale princess. He knew, but discarded the thoughts. He had been banging her so hard, it had bruised her stomach.

Crawling out of the bed, she walked to the closet, and found a silken robe. Slipping it on, she went to lean up against Edward's leather couch.

"I-I'm sorry I hurt you," the vampire whispered after a pause.

"No you're not," Giselle whispered, blood dripping down the corners of her mouth,"you're that you banged me so hard I couldn't keep giving you good sex."

"...You don't mean that."

"Aye, Master Cullen, but I do."

Edward looked away, ashamed. But there was fury in him, dark, as if he were a drunk, and an angry one at that. He spat on the bed and knocked over the side table.

"Will you calm down?" Giselle reprimanded.

"Don't you patronize me! You damn little whore, can't even do you job."

"You're disgusting!"

"Watch your-!" Edward had stomped over to the girl, who had spat on his face in return.

"I'm nothing but a vampire's whore. I cannot return to my kingdom and claim to be pure, as the Northlands are. I am a disgrace. Not only have you taken away a soul of a girl, but the hope of a nation. I hope you are proud Master Cullen. Perhaps you now have something to ponder during every erection."

Edward was at a loss for words.

"She left me," he whispered,"with a daughter. Alone. She left me. She took something from me, too." "But you don't gain anything from taking things from_ me!"_ she was sobbing loudly, head up against a chair. "It's Anton's fault. It's always been his fault. I have to find him. I have to kill him. It's the only way."

"Killing is a sin."

"Not if it is a work of God, which is what the people of the Northland believe."

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"Unlike you, I don't wish to have the death of millions of people on my hands. Innocent people...women, children in the village, with dead husbands because they fought for the country and I can't do anything because I'm a whore? Is that's what is happening, Master Cullen? Is it all your fault?"

"...What if I joined a union with you?"

"I wouldn't hear of it," she sniffed.

"...Giselle...if we were making love-"

"Hah! Is that what you call it?"

"as equals," he continued," would you still feel as rotten."

"...I guess it would boost morale in me."

"Come out with me tomorrow night."

"I have a date with Micheal."

"That bastard?"

"I pity him. He's such an unfortunate boy. His parents died, and he is being raised by his senile grandparents."

"Jessica and Mike?"

"...I've no idea."

"That's how Newton knows where to hide you! But why are you still with him?"

"He's a sweet boy."

"You're cheating on him."

"And you, you're wife, whom you never left a union with."

"She's never coming back, Giselle."

"I'm not breaking up with Micheal."

"Why do you always treat me like that? I'm starting to feel like Demetrius in this."

Giselle laughed darkly. "You? Demtrius? Are you saying I'm Hermia?"

"The very same whore."

"Hah, honestly, I feel like this relationship is more like Heathcliff and Isabella."

"Are you calling me Heathcliff?"

"_Yes_," she hissed. She stared for a moment, then went for Edward's wardrobe, collected several items of clothes, and came back. She went down to the pantry, took as much food as she could, and took some money from the jar on the counter.

"What are you-where are you going?" Edward asked.

"If I'm Isabella, I best be doing my job."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just think about it." and she ran from the yard, as the dawn was coming, disappearing from sight.


	16. Realization and Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 16

Realization and Escape

"Edward?" asked his mother, coming down the stairs. "Your up early." Her son gave no reply, but stared out the window, his hand supporting his weary head covering the tangled mess of bronze hair. "Edward," his mother whispered cautiously,"where is Giselle?...Edward?" she repeated. "Edward!"

"Esme?" Emmett asked, emerging from his room, his golden hair wife by his side. She rubbed her eyes, as if she had been sleeping, and pulled the silk string tighter that held up her robe tighter around her waist.

"Where. Is. Giselle!" Esme repeated to her pale son, her eyes frantic with worry. Carlisle emerged from his office, as did Jasper from his room. Talia and Alice emerged. (Alice continued sleeping with Talia to make up for the heart break. They were engaged and Alice was not happy about the union, but was putting up with it.)

"Where is she, Edward? Please tell me..." Esme looked like she would cry if it was possible. She was on her knees. Edward looked at her for the first time.

"Gone," he whispered, his voice hoarse and broken.

"What?" Carlisle breathed. Rosalie was staring daggers at her brother.

"Where is she, Edward? Where did she go? Why did she go? Edward, damn it, answer me you bastard!" Rosalie was there, her hands at his throat, and Edward didn't even try to push her away. Emmett quickly stepped next to his bride and pried her off the bronzen-haired vampire. Esme stayed by their feet, sobbing, knowing that if Giselle left, she wouldn't be coming back.

_"Why is she gone?"_ Rosalie sneered.

"You know something Rose?" Edward said,"You are ugly when you're angry."

This time Rose and Emmett both charged, causing Carlisle and Jasper to intervene.

"Edward," Carlisle said, holding back Rosalie with difficulty,"I don't know why you saying things you don't mean but I do know this: you do know why Giselle is gone. You must tell us, Edward. No matter how horrid it is. She did not only belong to you. Please."

Edward sighed, and didn't take his eyes off the greenery outside.

"We were...together, you all knew that. Apparently thought on the relationship weren't mutual. She left. Just couldn't stand to be with me anymore. Apparently, it's not an uncommon thought." He stared at his family, and he stared at his little daughter, who had climbed down the stairs. She was old enough to be a grandmother, but only looked 13. He had truthfully cursed his daughter by letting her exist. And his son? What of him? Did he suffer the same? Had a nomad found him? Had anyone? A son. His son. Heathcliff and Isabella...Linton...Edward Jacob. "Oh my God..." Edward breathed.

Esme looked up. "You've figured something out," she whispered.

Edward stood, and starting grabbing anything he could find. "Before Giselle left, she made an analogy, saying I was Heathcliff and she Isabella. She said since she was Isabella, she needed to do her job."

Carlisle inserted himself. "Isabella Linton was in love with Heathcliff, but Heathcliff only married her to upset her brother."

"But think!" Edward said.

"Isabella left..."

"_And had a son!" _Edward yelled.

"She's pregnant?" Jasper asked.

"No," Edward said. "I definitely would've notice that. Guys...

_She's on her way to look for Edward Jacob_."


	17. Renesmee RevealedThe Way to Volterra

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, own nothing.**

Chapter 17

Renesmee Revealed/

On the Way to Volterra

"I don't even know where to start looking,"Edward cried, flopping down.

"Edward," Rosalie whispered,"If she doesn't get back here before dark..."

"Oh, God!" Esme fell onto her husband, sobbing wildly.

_This is all my fault, _Edward thought.

"Emmett," Jasper commanded,"go get a pot from the shed out back, and fill it with soil from the front yard."

"Aye!" yelled Emmett, as he hit the ground running.

"You think that will work?"

"I'm hoping," Jasper whispered to his oldest brother.

"Daddy?" Renesmee whispered. "You're looking for my brother...right?"

"Yes, Renesmee," replied her father.

"Daddy...there's something I need to show you." Renesmee put her palms on her fathers neck and forced her thoughts on him.

His eyes widened, and he shook for a moment.

"Renesmee, where did you get that?"

"They're my dreams. Daddy...I think I'm seeing what my brother is seeing."

"Like, some kind of telepathy?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the only hunch I've got," said Edward rising.

"Where are you going? What did she show you?"

"The inside of Volterra."

"Hey, you."

"Hey, Alec," I leaned in to kiss him. He smiled at me.

"Wedding date is all set. So's the honeymoon. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Aro always has me on sweeps now."

"Only every other night," I reminded him, the guilt taking another jab at me.

"Well, at least we get tonight. Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Sounds great," I said, taking his outstretched arm. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, then lead us unsuspectingly from the tower.

Esme leaned down off the porch to kiss the top of her son's head.

"I have to be going. I can run the whole way."

"You'll be dead tired, and not much use if it gets violent."

"I will fight for her, and my son. I will bring them both home, I swear." He had a small green pack on his back, and a cup of soil from their yard in the other.

As he turned and got in a position to run, his mother yelled out to him.

"Edward!" he turned. "You bring her home."There were tears in her eyes. "I will. I promise."  
An Edward Cullen began the 5683 mile journey to Volterra, on the way to rescue the woman he had misused, and the son he had never met.


	18. The Truth of the Beauty Underneath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 18

The Truth of the Beauty Underneath

"Well, Miss, this certainly is a surprise. A human. How did you get into the tower?"

"With all due respect, _Sire,_ shut up."

"Dear Human, you do not know who you are dealing with," the dark-haired vampire chuckled.

Giselle, standing bravely before them, cocked her pale head to the side,"Don't I? _HHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHH!"_ Giselle thrust out her wrists, causing the chains which had so long bound her to the Cullen's land, to wrap around the throats of the Vampire Princes sitting before her. Aro screamed in Italian to the guard members, and they rushed forward, only to find themselves in some kind of hex by the white intruder. She wrapped the invisible chains around their necks, engulfing the whole guard, minus Corin, the wives, and 3 members of the Volturi guard...

I was in my room, with Alec beside me, we were watching an old movie, in black and white, with English subtitles as our only guide to understand what was going on. We were laughing, and Alec popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth. I laughed.

"You have such pretty green eyes..." he whispered. I stared at him, and kissed his cheek. He rubbed the gold promise band on my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed..."

I took his hand, and kissed the identical band. "With this ring...I thee wed." I let a small tear drip down my cheek, and he wiped it away.

I sighed, and rose from the bed. "They'll be wanting us down stairs. The feeding starts in two hours."

"But Aro said-"

"And Aro is restless," I reminded him. I leaned down once more to kiss him, then slapped his butt teasingly. "Put you're robe on."

He stood, and popped the movie out of the player. Slipping on his uniform,"How do I look?"

"...Like an angel. How do I look?"

"Like an angel," he replied.

"Well-"

"Boys!" Jane threw the door open, her hair was partly down-partly up. Her big red eyes were wide with fear.

"Jane..." Alec whispered, I touched her arm gently.

"What's wrong?" I whispered urgently.

"...S-someone's in the castle. They've got Aro and the rest of the guard tied up. I don't know who it is. It sounds like a girl, Aro said she was human."

"What do you mean tied up by a human, Jane? We're vampires," Alec said, closing the door, leading his sister into my room.

"I-I don't know! I was so afraid, I had to come find you two! You're my boys!" she ran to hug both of us, sobbing wildly with no tears. "I was so afraid..." she whispered,"You're my boys."

"We can't just stand here," I whispered.

Jane looked at me for a moment, then her brother.

"This could be our chance," she whispered. "To get out of here. Don't you see? We could leave, and if this human girl kills them, no one would come after us. We can leave right now and never look back."

"Jane...normally, I would go with you both and run...but somethings here...holding me down. Jane, we have to stay, I have unfinished business. Our time will come soon, but for now we must stay."

"Why?" she whispered.

"I can feel it."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhyy yyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy yyyyyy!" Giselle screamed again, thrusting the guard member against the granite walls. "Aro!" she boomed," I will not ask again! WHERE IS THE BOY?"

Aro cocked his head innocently,"Young human maiden, I do not know of what you speak of."

"Please Master!" cried one of the guard members, with thick black hair and leached tan skin. "Do what she says! Tell her where he is! Tell her about Bel-" Demitri snapped the neck of his fellow guard member.

"Thank you," Aro whispered from his throne. "Santiago needed to be punished. May he be damned in his eternal hell."

"That boy was a Catholic," Giselle replied, gesturing to the cross necklace that had flown out of the lifeless body's robe.

"God is not pleased by vampires. We are demons." Aro replied.

Giselle stared at him. "I don't believe that."

"But it's true, _ma belle_."

She stared a moment. "God loves everyone. Even if you are demons, he will not turn away a repetitive soul."

Aro cocked an eyebrow. "You don't hear it yet, do you?"

"...What?" Giselle asked. Aro laughed.

"There is someone, coming up the tunnel. Let's hope it means your bloodshed, shall we?" The heavy footsteps got louder and louder as the tromped down the hall, closer and closer to the door. Giselle's heart began to hammer. "Oh, girl?" Aro yelled delightfully. "Do you think God will accept a prayer from me?" Giselle spat on the ground, much to Aro's amusement.

The doors flung open, and Giselle's heart stopped.

"You..." she whispered.

The visitor dropped to his knees, and held out a small cup. "Please...touch it..." she panted.

"Why are you here?!" she sobbed.

"I-I couldn't let you die..."

"Mr. Cullen," Aro called from his throne. "Why did I just know you had something to do with this?"

Edward Cullen shook his head, his eyes never leaving the feet of the Princess,"I guess I just have bad taste in women," he said, kissing Giselle's feet. "I am never leaving you," he whispered.

"I am never leaving you," she replied. "I swear to you."

I stared down off the balcony.

"Cullen..." Jane sneered through her sobbing.

"Why is he here? After all these years?" Alec said, seeming to only be talking to his sister.

Alec agreed. "Yeah, I-"

"Alec, Jane?" Aro boomed from his perch. "Quit whispering and come down here, and bring the boy!" I was shocked and hurt at being talked about like that again after 70 years, but it didn't bother me much.

Slowly, with all of our arms linked, with started down the stairs, and the woman stranger and the man both stared at me funny.

Aro looked at me too. After a moment, he asked me,"Do you know who these people are, Beltrano?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Look closely at the man."

"What about him?" I mumbled angrily.

Aro sighed something in Italian which I didn't understand. "Suppongo che assomigliano più a tua madre ...Beltrano," he boomed,"I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, and yours," then he looked at the man. "Edward Cullen, _meet your son."_

_"HIS WHAT?" _I screamed.


	19. Defeat and the After Lust

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 19

Defeat and the After Lust

"His-what?-I'm, who, he?...What?! I'm his what? He's my..."

"Oh, shut up, boy!" Aro cried as me as I was confusedly trying to make sense of things. I had my palms out, and kept running them through my wild hair. "Honestly, you didn't know? You've been with us for 70 years and you've never shown any interest in your parentage! I thought it was odd, but maybe you just kept something to yourself. But no. And the mind reading boy is too weak to search others minds."

"He reads minds?" Edward whispered.

"Like his father," Aro replied.

"You read minds?" I asked urgently.

Edward, my father,stared at me," Yes...those are your first words to me...I really didn't think I'd love to hear them that much."

Giselle once again regained her control. "Just give us the boy, Aro. He's all we need. Please."

"Oh, no. You see, Edward, you abandoned the boy," Aro said, ignoring Giselle.

"You abandoned me?" I whispered.

"You don't understand, I had to protect your mother-"

"Is it her?" I whispered, pointing to the pale woman. She didn't seem to be. She was so young, but Edward seemed to be just my age. But she was human. "She human, and you're a vampire. Is that why I'm in between? Is she my mother?"

"No, she's not your mother."

"Where is Bella, anyway?" Aro taunted. "Oh, that's right. She left you."

"How did you know that?" my father growled, and the woman held a hand back to stop him.

"She came here. Isn't it odd? It was just a year or so ago, too. It was the night your son lost his virginity, at a party." I stiffened.

"You knew the whole time?" Jane yelled.

"Of course!" Aro screamed. "Jane and Beltrano. Then it changed to Alec and Beltrano. And back and forth and now you just screw whoever is around, right, Boy?"

"Shut up," I growled, the tears stinging.

"Leave the boy alone!" screamed the pale woman-Giselle, I gathered from her thoughts a moment ago. "It's over, Aro, you reign has come to end."

"Oh no, no, no, dear. I think you'll find I hold the ace. Jane, Alec, Beltrano? Do your duty. You see, Edward and Friend, they are the most talented members of my guard. Guests, I do believe you should be afraid."

"Master, if I may?" Alec stepped forward. He had been quite this whole time, and seemed wary and afraid. I followed his gaze to was going on with him? "We've been meaning to get rid of the Cullen's for sometime. I suppose they know where he went, and if not, the girl that sees the future will. They will come for them, and with all of them gathered hear, they can die."

"My family?" I whispered to Alec, the tears flowing in spastic rivers down my cheeks.

"And your twin sister," my father said. "Volterra will never change. It will always want it's blood lust."

"They abandoned you, Belt! This is your family now."

"I made a mistake, Edward Jacob, and I'm sorry! You have no idea...the grief I've felt...from sending you away. You were an angel and I was blind. I am...so sorry."

"Is that my name?" I yelled at my father,"Edward Jacob?"

"It is too late, Cullen. You are going to die. No redemption can save you," Alec said, still looking at Giselle. "But, if my Master agrees to the plan I proposed, you may live long enough to say goodbyes to your family. Master?"

Aro smiled sickeningly. "Yes. Yes, I do like this. Alec, you are truly a prodigy. Release us, Witch," he told Giselle.

"Why?"

"Alec and Jane will kill you, Edward, and the boy if you don't." He smiled.

"Giselle..."Edward whispered. She looked at him, the tears of fatigue and defeat in her eyes. "I can't let you die." She reluctantly put her wrists back to her sides, and Felix breathed a sigh of relief. Alec quickly grabbed the girl, taking her to the ground and pulling her hair. I screamed at him.

"Stop! Stop! Leave her alone!"

"Now your mine,"Alec hissed, smiling sickening in her ear. She sobbed. Edward dove for the pair, but Jane crippled him.

"Edward to the dark chamber," Alec commanded,"the girl to my room." Giselle cried out at Alec ran a cold hand across her collar bone.

"Giselle!" My Father screamed as Jane dragged him off, her eyes full of hate and pity.

"Dad!" I yelled as he fell out of sight.

Alec stole the pale Giselle up the stairs and I heard the door click as he threw her in the room.

Giselle stood there, shaking. Her dress was ripped in several places, and she felt exposed. Alec circled her.

"I can hear your thoughts," she whispered defiantly,"and I know what you feel. Don't lie to me or the boy. Please...don't you love him? Edwa-...Beltrano?"

"Shut up," Alec breathed. "_You're mine now_," he whispered kissing her neck.


	20. Fuggire dall'inferno

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 20-

Fuggire dall'inferno

Giselle sobbed as Alec was on top of her. "This isn't who you are!" she screamed!

"Shut up!" he bellowed. _Listen to me. I'm not really going to hurt you. They're listening to us. Nod once if you understand._

Hesitantly, Giselle nodded.

_They won't stay for long, and once they're gone, we're going to get Belt, Jane, and Edward and escape. Is there anywhere we can go?_

Again, Giselle nodded. _Good. Now, scream. Loud. Like I'm hurting you. _Giselle screamed and you could hear commotion in the room next to them. She shook a little. _Can we go to Forks? Will they accept us?_ Giselle nodded. _Good._

After a few hours of Alec shaking the bed, and Giselle screaming, Alec knew they had left for hunting. Jane came and knocked on the door, and Jane answered, Edward at her side.

"I don't understand why they would leave us. They know, Alec. I can just feel it."

Edward ran to Giselle's side, and held her tight.

"Gaan ons?" she whispered urgently. Edward wasn't sure what language he was speaking, but he read her thoughts.

"Ja." he whispered.

"Can we go get Edward Jacob?"

"Beltrano should be in his room," Jane said, leading them out. They had all donned black cloaks, just to blend in.

"Belt?" Jane asked.

"What?!" I hissed, throwing open the door. I was shocked to see Giselle and my father standing there, unharmed.

"Has everyone gone?" she whispered.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then were going."

"You won't need to pack anything," Giselle said, taking my hand.

"Wait!" Jane cried. She pulled a tattered piece of cloth from behind her back. "This is what you were found in. It traveled from Forks to here. Now it's going back. I don't think you should leave it."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Let's go."

We ran out of the tower at lightning speeds. Edward was the fasted, even with Giselle in his arms. Alec carried me for I would never be as fast as him. We swam across the ocean, Giselle being to only one slowing us. She had to breathe more often than I, and the other's didn't need to breathe at all.

One night, we were camped out for the first time, our first stop. We were around the heartland of the country and we were all getting sick. Giselle was asleep. She had been once we got to America. I kept looking at my father. He kept looking at me.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good."

"Did they, treat you right?"

"I mean, it wasn't an ideal place to grow up. I made friends."

Edward laughed. "I see," he said, looking at Jane and Alec who were both smiling at me.

"You were involved in a romantic relationship with both of them?"

"Yes," I said, blushing without a smile. "Does it bother you that I'm bisexual?"

"...No. I guess not. I wasn't there to raise you so it's not my say. You love both of them?"

"...Yeah..." I whispered.

He swore kindheartedly. "You really are your mother's child. You have a sister. She's your twin."

"You kept her?"

"...Yeah...I didn't mean...you're mother was dying. I was mad...I needed someone to blame and your sister was so sweet, only wanting to love your mother. You...chewed your way out of her, drinking her. When I took you out of her dead body...you wanted more. I was just...sick to my stomach, you know? I really hated you. I didn't know if my wife was going to live, all I knew was that I had a daughter, and you were a menace. You aren't obviously. I just...I don't know."

"...Did I kill her?" I whispered.

"...No. She's immortal now."

"Where is she?"

"To hell if I know. She left me after I told her about you. I lied to her and that just...she hates me now, I guess...it's all up to you if you want to meet her."

"No...I just...I don't wanna worry about that now. You read minds?"

"Yeah. So do you."

"I also do this," I said, making myself disappear.

"That's very impressive, son."

"...My name is Edward Jacob?"

"Yeah. Edward Jacob Cullen. I guess we would've called you EJ."

I looked at my feet. Was this the feeling I had been missing? A family? A home? A father?

"I like EJ," Jane pipped up. "Me too," said Alec who came and kissed me. I think my dad stiffened. When I looked back at him, he was smiling.

"Well," he said, rising,"ready to keep moving? Or do you need to rest?" I rose, ready to go home. My home.

"Let's go!" I said. He smiled, then nudged Giselle with his foot.

"Honey? You ready?"

She stretched out her arms and sighed. "Carry me!" he laughed at her.

We arrived just a few hours later. My house...this home...it was amazing. I ran up the drive, screaming for joy. I burst through the door, where several people where lounging.

At the door was a young man in his twenties. He had blonde hair with gold eyes, like my father, and a white oxford with black slacks and Italian leather shoes. He stared at me curiously and I blew by him in a flash. There was a boy with stringy blonde hair with a grey scarf around his neck. He looked pained, but also ready as if he could strike me if I became a threat. Beside him were two women. One with golden eyes, the other with green. The latter had big, curly red hair that stuck out a foot, the elder had short pixie hair that was gelled into spikes. The girl with the pixie black hair was smaller and petite in comparison to the redhead who was fullfigured and tall. Across the room was a burly boy with curly brown hair and a beautiful blonde girl on his lap. Across the room was a woman with brown hair, and she was tall and curvy. She stared at me with fullness in her eyes. _She knows who I am. _

There was a young girl of about 13 with human blood in her, and ivory skin. She was coming down the huge staircase. She had big hair in bronze ringlets, and big brown eyes. Her lips were a pretty pink, and the bottom one was very full. Her cheeks were rosy. Her hair was pulled back with a rainbow headband, and she had on a lime green polo with khaki cargoes. She came up to me and smile. Putting her palms on my neck she showed me something.

The corner of the vision was blocked by golden waves of what looked like fur or hair. I could hear screaming and crying of small child. I saw my father pulling a baby from what had to be his wife and my mother. I saw him stare at me for a good minute or two, then wrap me in a scarf and run out the window.

When I was done, I looked back at the girl who had my daddy's hair and my mother's eyes.

"Welcome home," she whispered crying, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey sis," I whispered,"long time, no see."


	21. The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 21

The Beginning of the End

I held my sister for a moment, smelling her. She held me tight, touching my hair, my cheeks, my shoulders. She even kissed my cheeks and cried. I kissed her back and she smiled sweetly. Is that how mother smiled? She looked like father in the face, but I guessed beside the hair everything, was mother. I noticed her face was heart shaped, like Jane's, but fuller and rounder somehow. My sister.

"You're my brother..." she sobbed into my cloak.

"So it's true..." the burly man in the corner whispered. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Beltrano," I said to the room,"Or, I guess, you would know me as Edward Jacob, the son of Edward Cullen."

The blonde woman stared at me, and blonde boy-who could've been her twin-scrutinized me. I smiled at all of them. The blonde man with the expensive shoes came up to me. He clapped a hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eye. I was worried for a moment he might hurt me, but he didn't. He smiled and spoke in a beautiful, kind voice. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am Edward's adoptive father and your grandfather. It's a pleasure to meet you after all this time, Beltrano. Welcome to our home."

"I'm Esme!" the brunette woman in the corner stumbled over, wiping her nose as if she had been crying (if she could cry at all). "I'm your Grandmother. It's so nice to meet you." she took my hands in hers and I smiled at her.

"I have a grandmother," I mouthed to myself. She smiled.

I met everyone, the first one to hug me was the woman who was my Aunt, Alice. She told me that she knew she liked me and that I liked her. I smiled when I read her mind. Her friend-Talia-just smiled at me, cocking her head. Jasper, my uncle, didn't smile, but took my hand all the same. Emmett picked me up off the floor and my Aunt Rosalie merely said hello. She ran her hand through my hair, and said she wished she'd known I was born earlier. I laughed and said tearfully I wished she had too. She broke down and hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead.

"Edward?" I turned around and saw my grandmother in the doorway, staring at my father, who filled it's frame. She stared terrified as he walked in the house alone. "Edward?" she sighed again. "Ed-" Giselle walked in, sleepy and tired, with the dried blood in her hair. Esme yelped and ran forward and held Giselle tight. Giselle sobbed as the woman held her. "You're okay! You're okay!" Esme sobbed into her hair. Giselle smiled. "You didn't really think I'd leave you, did you?"

Esme sniffed. "Of course I didn't."

"I told you I would bring him back."

Esme smiled. "I knew you would."

Giselle kissed her forehead. "Liar."

"This is perfect,"Edward whispered, sitting down, one arm around Giselle, and his two children at his feet. Renesmee had her head on my shoulder. I kissed her little cheek and she smiled. Then there was a knock at the door. And another. And another.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled, and went to answer it.

Jane smiled at me. "Gonna let us in?" she whispered sheepishly.

"Er, not my house."

"Let them in!" my father yelled. I obeyed.

Renesmee screamed when she saw them, and ran into her my aunt Rose's arms.

"We won't...we don't..."

"They're harmless," Edward said, defending Jane.

"Then why-?" Jasper began, but I read his thoughts and got ahead of him.

"I've been with the Volturi guard my whole life. Jane and Alec are my best friends." More than that...I thought.

No one retired to their rooms last night. Talia fell asleep next to Jasper, and her touched her hair hesitantly. Alice smiled weakly at that. Rosalie and Emmett kissed and spoke in quiet tones. Esme and Carlisle spoke with Jane, Alec, and I while Renesmee and Giselle were curled up sleeping. Renesmee at my feet and Giselle on father's lap.

It was late in the night-or rather early in the morning-when another knock appeared on the door. We all froze. Jane began to sob quietly. "They've found us!" she whispered. I told her to hush as I kissed her forehead. I walked to the door, but before I could enter the visitor's mind, he spoke.

"Princessa!" Giselle's eyes slide toward the door. "Princessa!"

"...Peter?" she yelled.

"Princessa! Let us in!"

"Us?" Giselle asked as she opened the door, then her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, stepping next to her. "Oh." he said. "My..."

"My God, Peter! Why is then entire Northland forces on the front lawn?!"she said, staring out at the hundreds of soldiers on snow white and dapper horses, in their white marble armor.

"Princessa...they're coming."

Giselle stared without seeing for a moment. A cold tear slid down her cheek. "Princessa?" Peter whispered. "Who is, Peter?"

Peter stared at her. "Who isn't? The Southland troops is what brought us here, and they're attack north from Seattle, where they're camped. But several of our men were killed last night...sucked dry. I'm afraid your affairs with the creatures of the night have got you into some trouble. They were dressed in all black-"

"The Volturi."

"Should they have reason to kill us?"

"No, but they have reason to kill me."

"We are your people, Princessa. We suffer from your mistakes. Then...there was a wicked beast. Here, Princessa, look into my mind."

"Werewolves?" she asked.

"Quillettes..." Edward hissed.

"They warned us...saying she was coming to get him. Princessa? What does that mean."

"Oh, God!" Edward screamed.

"No...no...she can't..."Giselle whispered, sinking to the ground.

"Who is she? Giselle!" I yelled.

" She's coming...

_Bella Swan is coming..."_

"Then we have a war on our hands," Peter said.

Giselle whispered. "Indeed. Have you brought it?"

"Have you any doubt?" Peter reached into a satchel and supplied the Princess with a marble wand of pure ivory.

"My magic is limited her, Peter. I won't be much use in the fight."

"Unless someone is here to break the curse."

"You've found someone?!" she screamed, gripping his shirt. "I can leave?!"

"Princessa, not someone. Something." Again he reached into his satchel, pulling out a small vile. "Drink..." he whispered. Giselle took the vile and pressed it to her lips, drinking down its contents. Nothing of significance happened when she was done. "I'm free now?" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied, kissing her hand.

"Well, now I've got a war to win." she waved her wand and brought down a tree branch. The men cheered. She used it to get on the roof of the Cullen's house, the soldier's cheering all the time.

"_Gentlemen!"_ she screamed. _"I am the Princess Giselle Northland! And I am here to save our country and WIN! THIS! WAR! I will kill Prince Anton Southland myself and the war will be over! Am I clear?...AM I?"_

_"_YES PRINCESSA!" The soldier's screamed and she smiled with pride.

"_Tomorrow we will not only be facing the Southland, but an army of the undead. I want you to understand these people cannot be killed with swords, but with only with magic. I need all the magically gifted warriors to deal with these, and forget the battle with the Southland. Some of you will die. BUT YOU WILL DIE WITH PRIDE! WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR?"_

"THE WOMEN! THE CHILDREN! THE COUNTRY OF THE NORTH!"

"YEEEEESSSS!" Giselle screamed, blood her hair, forehead, and dark rims under her blue eyes. "YOU ARE WARRIORS OF THE NORTHLAND! AND FOR THAT, I SOLUTE YOU! BE STRONG AND REST...FOR THERE ARE THINGS TO DO IN THE MORROW! FIGHT FOR THE NORTHLAND! AND BE STRONG!"

With last Giselle left the roof and retired for the night, her wand in her corset. Going into Edward's room, she turned off the light and Edward simply stroked her hair as she sleep. And nothing more.

She stretched when she woke in the morning, and Edward kissed her.

"...Are you ready?" he whispered, sounding scared.

"Yes."

"We're helping you fight. Carlisle has called down the Denali and they will be helping us."

"Good," she replied rising.

"It's still early."

"Hmm."

"Giselle!" Edward yelled flipping out of bed. "This could be the last time I see you again. Ever. I just want..."

"Yes?"

"I just want to kiss you and hold you one last time. Okay? But I'm going to ask first, and I'm going to ask you with God as my witness, saying that you and I are married in our hearts. Giselle?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Will you make love to me in the view of the world and God?"

"...Yes, Edward Cullen. And I love you."

"I have always loved you, and will always love you."

Giselle stood at the front of the line up, her sword at her side, her wand gripped in her right hand. Her thousands of troops behind her, guns, swords, and knives at the ready. The Southland was the first to advance, with Prince Anton leading the assault. He commanded his men,"Do not harm the woman! She is mine and mine-" Peter fired his musket at the Prince, getting him in the shoulder. Giselle laughed.

"Instructions are good before you get on the battlefield, Anton!"

"That was for hurting my Princessa!" Peter screamed, and the army screamed in response.

The Volturi came next, and the first order of business was Jane snapping Felix's neck, and Alec taking on Demitri, killing him fast. This left Afton and Chelsea, and Renada behind Aro.

"Kill her quick!" Jane screamed, pointing to Chelsea, and Carlisle took her out.

I took toward Afton, frankly always being annoyed by him. I took great pleasure-too much-in squeezing the life out of him. "Sorry, old friend," I whispered, and I was.

"Go now!" Screamed Giselle to the leaders. "We will let you live! There are other valuable vampires! This is all a game anyway, right? I've took you queen and knight! It's okay! Just go! You cannot win, Aro! No one thinks littler of you."

Aro grimaced. "You have killed almost my entire guard."

"You were right to leave some at home," Giselle said.

"I will go, but I will keep a close on this family. Trust me." he hissed at Jane before the left. I sighed.

"Well," Giselle whispered. "One army gone, one in the process of being destroyed, and one on the way. I think we are making good progress at surviving."

"Knock on wood _now!"_ Renesmee screamed.

"Well...all we have to do now, is wait for Bella Swan."

"What was that?" Talia whispered, shaking. "Beltrano," Giselle whispered. "Become invisible. Right now."

I was shaking as I did as I was told, and the russet wolf and the red-eyed vampire stepped into the clearing.

My mother and step father.


	22. Death, Defeat, and the Breaking Dawn

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 22-

Death, Defeat, and a Breaking Dawn

I stared from my perch in the tree at the woman who was my mother. I did look like her. I had her hair, slender face, and strong jaw. I noticed Renesmee creep unsuspectingly beside me.

_Can you make us both invisible? _she thought.

_I can try_ I thought.

_Alright, _thought she

_Whoa, did you just hear that?_ I screamed in my head.

_I think we have some weird connection. Now shut up and try to hide me._ I shook off the odd feeling and grabbed her wrists, trying to hide her with me. I felt the cloak of my power slide off partway to allow my sister a shelter beneath. I smiled when I could no longer see her. She gripped my wrists tight and I hers, so we could keep tabs on where the other was.

"Bella..." Edward whispered. My mother cocked her head, her red eyes angry. Her voice was hoarse and tired.

"Where. Is. My son?" she whispered.

"Bella..."

"Where is he, Edward?! And my daughter? Where is she? I never stopped looking for EJ and he just falls into your lap? Are you kidding me?! I won't hurt anyone if I see them, but I will kill everyone of you until I touch the face of my son. I'll start with that girl there. Who is she? The newest addition I sup-...What's that on her finger? Edward? That's...that's my wedding ring...Edward?...I'll kill her first, and I'll let you watch her die."

"Are you going to harm the children?" Edward asked.

"No, but I will take them with me," she growled. "They're mine."

"Bella...let's talk...I just-" Bella lunged for Giselle, and I started to scream when my sister clamped a hand down on my lips. My father intercepted her. They both fell to the ground, screaming. Bella got on top of my father and clawed at him, even biting his neck at one point. He howled with pain. I saw Giselle start to sob. Looking uselessly at her sword at her side, and the ivory wand in her hand. She couldn't do anything for fear of hitting her fiance.

"Ed-Edward! Do you remember when I said that I knew why it didn't work out with Bella?"

Edward grunted as he threw his ex-wife into a tree, she hissed and came rearing back at him.

"Well, I never told you why. Here it is. You didn't love her. You didn't know her. The same goes for Bella. Edward, you couldn't read her mind, and she was the only person who looked different to you. Edward, that was only a hope. You read her mind and you knew she was just like everyone else and you couldn't change that. Bella! You loved Edward because he was a vampire. Plus he was beautiful. He was every bit the Mr. Darcy and Heathcliff you fell in love with. But you didn't know him. You fell in love with the mystery, not the person. Okay? Stop! Stop fighting!"

Edward got over Bella, pinning down her pale wrists, and he looked into her eyes.

"If I let you see the children, will you leave?"

"...No...I want to stay with them. But I wont fight you and I wont take them from you. Alright? I'll stay on the Quillette land with Jacob but my son and daughter must be made known. Now."

Edward slowly rose to his feet, then looked directly at the tree in which Renesmee and I were perched.

"Beltrano! Renesmee!...Come down and meet you're mother." Slowly, I released Renesmee's wrists, and I let myself become tangible again. I looked at my mother, at her white smile. Her red eyes were big. She took a hesitant step toward us. Renesmee jumped down, and I right behind her. I looked at her, and she took my hand and lead her to the woman I had never met. She looked at her daughter, whom had started in a sprint. Bella held her and they both sobbed. When that was done, she looked at me.

I wondered if I was what she thought I would be. Again, I tried to search her mind, and failed, just as I knew I would.

"I knew it..." she mouthed.

"...Mother?" I whispered.

She yelped and ran to me, taking me up in her arms. I don't know why I started crying, but I did.

"Edward Jacob!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "You're just like I pictured...I love you...I love you...I-"

"Døden un død heks!" screamed a Northland sorceror, who, with one wave of his wand, hit Bella Black with a hard blast, causing her to shrink to her knees, venom pooling out of her mouth.

"Mother!" I screamed. I heard Edward sink to his knees, staring. Renesmee threw up in the bushes, crying hard for her mother. "Mother!" I screamed again, leaning over her.

The sorcerer repeated the spell to the wolf, who died immediately.

"Mother..." I whispered.

She smiled at me, the venom still flowing. There was hole in her abdomen, and I saw what was her insides.

"EJ...I love you...I love your sister...tell Edward...I still love him. I'm going to open my shield, and let you read my thoughts. I'm going to give you all my memories...human and vampire...and everything in between...don't forget them. Opening my shield will take all my memory and I will die, okay? I love you..."

I plunged myself into my mother's head and accepted the images she was giving me.

I saw her, and a woman with curly hair and a cowboy hat in a desert like setting. She seemed silly laughing next to my mothers sober demeanor. I saw her in a class room, in a darker, wetter, greener inviroment-Forks. She was sitting next to my father, who was looking sick, with a hand over his nose. I felt her embarrasment as she sniffed her hair.

I saw men...lots of men...it was dark, and she wasn't in Forks anymore. I saw a silver car come up and my father yell at her to get into it.

My father taking her for a hike, then in a meadow, my father in the sun. Their first kiss. Mother meeting her future family for the first time. The Cullen's baseball game. James, Victoria, and Laurent. Chasing her. Father killing James. My mother in the hospital asking father not to leave her. Her 18th birthday, uncle Jasper leaning for her, trying to kill her. My father saying goodbye. Spending time on first beach with her friend, Jacob. (The man I guess I was named after) Him building bikes with her. Him changing. Him as a werewolf. Father returning. Father at Volterra with Mother and Alice.

Kissing Jacob, kissing Edward. Father fighting Victoria and Riley.

Mother marrying father. Their honeymoon. Finding out she was pregnant. Giving birth to Renesmee, then a blackout. The incident with Irena. The Volturi coming and leaving.

Father telling mother about me. Her leaving. She searching for me, in every corner of the globe. Spending time in Canada with Jacob. Trying to get her pregnant again. Jacob leaving, then returning. Jacob admitting he found a woman and got her pregnant. Hating the child. Meeting the child. Searching again for me, at Volterra. Aro lying, saying he only knew of Renesmee. Mother passing two hooded figures heading toward a party with lights.

She passed me...

Mother hearing I was alive. Coming to Forks. Seeing my face. The pain of being killed. The pain of dying. The pain...

Mother let out a scream once more, and upon seeing my now aware eyes, smiled again.

"I love you...don't forget me. They thought they could dispose of me. They tried to make me small. I suffered each indignity but now rise above it all. Yes, the price that I paid was all I had,but at last I found release. And if something good can come from bad, the past can rest in peace. Ah, if you see someone's hurt and in need of a hand, don't forget me. Or hear a melody cryin' from some baby grand, don't forget me. When you sing happy birthday to someone you love or see diamonds you wish were all free,please say that you won't, I pray that you don't forget me. But forget every man who I ever met 'cause they only lived to control. For a kiss, they'd pay a thousand,yet they paid 50 cents for my soul. They took their piece -The price of fame -That no one can repay. Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name and that is why I pray... There are some in this world who have strength of their own, never broken or need of repair. But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone,so protect them and take special care. Take care and don't forget me. Please take care and don't forget me. When you look to the heavens with someone you love,and a light's shining bright from afar, I hope you see my face there. Please don't forget me..." she died at the end of the song, and cried on her chest for a few moments.

Giselle was screaming at the Northland soldier and she was crying too. The soldier kept apologizing and she just kept screaming. She sent him away.

"Princessa!" Giselle looked up to see Peter in the thicket yelling at her.

"I thought you were fighting," she whispered.

"No, I just had to come see you," he took her in his embrace. "That was a horrid scene. I shall see that Galloway has been removed tomorrow."

"Oh..." Giselle whispered. "And why would you do that?"

"He just killed two innocent undead, did he not?"

"...Galloway is Calvary, Gomez was a sorcerer."

Peter tightened his grip around the Princess's neck, and chuckled darkly. "Yes...I suppose he is..." he pressed his ankle blade close to the Princess's throat. "Make a noise and you die."

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Then you kill a country. SHUT UP! ATTENTION, ALL!" Peter had transformed into the Southland Prince, and the real Peter fainted off his horse at the sight. "I HAVE THE NORTHLAND PRINCESS IN CUSTODY! IF ANOTHER NORHTLAND SOLDIER FIRES A SHOT, OR MAKES A THREAT, YOUR PRINCESS IS DEAD, AND WITH HER, YOUR COUNTRY! THE SOUTHLAND IS NOW GOING TO RETREAT WITH VICTORY, AND KEEP THE NORTHLAND PRINCESS AS A BARGAINING CHIP, UNDERSTOOD?"

"DO WHAT HE SAYS, MEN!" Giselle yelled. "I WILL GET OUT OF THIS, BUT YOU WIVES AND CHILDREN COME FIRST!"

"Aye," said Anton, kissing her neck. She kicked him below the belt, and he squealed.

"I want to kill you...so badly..." he growled. He slung her over his lap as he rode off with his troops on there black steeds. Anton, cussing at the Princess all the way.

"STAY BACK!" Several sorcerers had to hold back Edward Cullen as he screamed to go after the Northland Princess. He was crying and screaming and swearing for a whole 8 hours, trying to get back his fiance.

"I lost two in one day..." he sobbed.

I stared at my father, and retreated to Renesmee's room, where she was letting Jane, Alec, and I stay. It had only been about 17 hours since the abduction of Giselle and the death of my mother. I kept her memories tight in my head, swearing not to lose them. We buried my mother in the backyard. Carlisle went and picked up a headstone already. We contacted Paul, who had married Jacob's sister long ago, and was still working as a wolf, stuck at the age of 25. He took Jacob's body and burned it. I knew I had knowledge of his son, and I told the coven soon I planned to look for the wolf boy.

They agreed it would be a good thing to do, but later. Now-or even a year from now- was too soon.

We suffered for the longest time, the pain never ending almost. There was never a moment when sobbing or still silence didn't cloud the house. It was only a week or so later, when the shock came.

There was a knock at the door, and slowly, Esme rose to open it. She hadn't spoken much since Giselle left, it was as if even Esme, who every one strived to make happy and shine, was dull and apathetic to anyone and everything. She left the room to open the door, and screamed. Carlisle bolted up, and Jasper behind him.

"Ed-edward!" Carlisle called, and his son joined him.

Edward leaped off the porch but, the Southland Prince caught his arm. Don't startle her, let her in gently. Carry her, don't let her walk. Edward picked up Giselle, who was wrapped in a black blanket, her white hair and face dirty. She looked older, and more worn. Her hair had been cut shorter, and not at an equal length all the way around. Edward let her slip on the couch. She also felt a little heavier than Edward remembered.

"Why did you bring her back?" Carlisle whispered.

"I can't very well let a little whore Princess in my camp."

"What do you mean?" Edward hissed, lunging for him. Carlisle pressed him back.

"She's of no use to me now.

**She's pregnant."**


	23. What Was in the Womb

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 23

What Was In the Womb

"She's...what?" Edward took a moment to register, then realized something. The question of the fetus's paternity. Edward flung himself at the Prince. "You bastard!" he screamed,"You did this, didn't you?! You defiled her! You-"

"You know, pretty boy, to be honest, I thought it was mine at first, then I realized how damn fast it was grown. It's your spawn you little bitch. Get over it." The Southland Prince left, and Giselle stirred at the sound of the door closing.

Edward ran to her, looking desperately to see her eyes. Giselle slowly came to consciousness, and screamed when her eyes focused on Edward. They both began to sob as he held her.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm pregnant..." she whispered.

"I know," he whispered in return. "I'm sorry..." he stared at his wife, who had been raped and defiled and obviously all while she was with his child. Edward kissed her all over.

"Did the marriage certificate come in while I was gone?" she whispered.

"Yeah...Mrs. Cullen..."

"Edward, it's drinking me."

He winced when he heard that. "But the baby loves me very much, and I know he'll love you too."

"He?" Edward groaned.

"My first born is a son. I know it. That is what the prophecy said."

Edward laughed at her, darkly in the moment. "Of course it did."

"Edward...I need to drink blood. It's the only option. We need to get it directly to the baby."

"You...you don't have too..."

"I need to, Edward. It's what our baby wants. It can't help it, Edward."

"...We need to get it out."

"I won't kill it."

"You'll kill your country?"

"It won't kill me. It can't. I'm stronger, Edward. Stronger than you thought. Stronger than her...even she, the strongest. I am. I will survive, for it is the will of God."

"...Yes...it has to be..." and Edward kissed his bride.

32 days into her pregnancy, Giselle was doing fine. The baby was coming to full term and would be with them any day now. Giselle could do things any human pregnant woman with a human baby could do. She fared much better than Bella had, and Edward thought it was in part by that Bella had given birth to twins.

There was a knock on the door, around noon. Giselle hummed as she answered it. Edward smiled at her. When she disappeared from sight, a scream was heard. Edward and Esme ran to her.

She was crippled on the floor, as she had tried to draw her sword of the mantel, and fell. Esme hissed-as only she can-as she saw the intruder in the parlor.

"I mean no harm, I only bear news," the Southland Prince said, even helping up his opposite. She didn't shy from his touch at all, but even embraced him, as if he were an old friend.

"What is the news?" she asked, as Rosalie lead her to the couch. "You seemed troubled, Anton."

"...My step-mother...your father...he...they...they engaged in combat today, Giselle. They are reported locked in a death match. You know my mother's magic supersede that of your father, Giselle...I am sorry...I bring no more news than the death of king and father."

"He's not dead yet...dont' say such things...he will live...he will..."

"My step mother is a wicked one indeed. I don't care much for her. My mother died when I was young, my father re-married and then he died soon after. I have suspected her of my parent's deaths many a night. Giselle, either way he goes, you cannot win. Giselle, I was here to suggest you induce labor. Say the child is of my blood and your blood. You father will die and the Norhtland will fall. I would rather find a compromise than let my step-mother rule that entire territory."

"You...want to take my child away?"

"It's what your father would want, Giselle. It will be strong like you. It will have the childhood you never had. I will raise it, for good, Giselle...please."

"...It's up to my husband..."

"It's up to you," Edward whispered, walking away angrily.

"...I will go with you to present the child. Then, I will take her back here, to Forks. You can find some orphan child to raise as Queen. That is what is best."

"G-g-Giselle!" he screamed, standing.

"What?"

"Blood..." Rosalie whispered. Alice grabbed Jasper and most of the Cullen's left the room.

Giselle Cullen was in labor.

Carlisle pulled her into the room, and Giselle's labor was like anything else. It was the same as a human birth. Interesting fact, the human body can only bear 45 units of pain.

Child birth is 57 units.

Giselle screamed maybe less than a normal human, only because she bore the pain so well. Edward heard the crying of the baby as Carlisle pulled it out. Covered in Giselle's blood, the baby emerged. His skin was pale as Giselle's skin, and his hair was pure black, with white tips. His eyes were shockingly blue, with thick, dark, low-set lashes. He had dark, full eyebrows. This child though...

He was soft, and less aware. Edward smelled him, and moaned softly.

There was no vampire blood in his veins. This child was all human.

Giselle read his thoughts and moaned gently as well,"It's Anton's..." she whispered. The Southland Prince stared from the doorway, with a pale face. He slowly stalked forward, without stretched arms, and took the child.

"You take him!" Giselle screamed,"You take him to where that duel is being held. You tell them what he is and you save my father and you end this war, understand?"

"Giselle...your father...he's dead."

Giselle's blue eyes fell and he heart stopped beating for a moment. Edward stared, then she started seizing.

Then, Carlisle did something odd. He stared at where the spawn of the southland had just exited from Giselle's body. "Save her!" Edward screamed.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered,"another child is coming."

"What?" Edward screamed.

"Smell it," Carlisle whispered.

"...It's half-vampire..."


	24. You Try My Patience, Make Your Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 24

You Try My Patience, Make Your Choice

Edward pulled his child from his wife's body, and Giselle smiled when she heard the baby sigh. Giselle sat up right, nothing wrong with her, and asked to see the baby. Edward brought the little pale child next to her. It's hair was a dirty blonde, but also glowing, making it appear bronzen or gold. It's eyes were blue, and its lips red. The cheeks of the child were round and pink. Giselle let a tear slip onto the child's face.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked her husband.

"A girl."

"...What are we going to name her?" Giselle asked, looking at Edward's smiling face.

"It's up to you," he told her.

Giselle pursed her lips. "Fae," she said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"She's so beautiful..." Edward whispered.

"Edward," she breathed," we made this. If something good can come from bad, the past can rest in peace."

"Fae Elizabeth Cullen," Edward whispered.

"Your mother's name?" Giselle asked.

Edward nodded.

"Well," Giselle said, flopping out of bed. Edward laughed as he noticed her form was back to normal. "What?" she asked. "I have magic and I don't want to look like pregnant woman when I'm not. Let's go show everyone."

"Rest," he commanded.

"No, give me my baby," Edward handed Fae to Giselle, and Giselle wrapped her in a snow white shawl she had been wearing. The descended down the stairs. Carlisle-who had been ignored-came in tow.

Edward asked Giselle what was wrong, as she seemed tense on the final turn on the spiral stair case, but had saw just moments later. Anton Southland held their child on his lap, with tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't leave you," he said. "Beside, our son needs a name."

Giselle gave Esme her little girl, and she stalked forward to hold her son. He smiled up at her, and Giselle looked like she could burst into tears.

"Audrick," she whispered, asking Anton to take the boy she couldn't keep. He didn't want to. He asked her to feed the child. Giselle could not breast feed the half-vampire child for obvious reasons, but Anton's child, she could.

"Carlisle," Jasper said,"If the Prince's bastard is fully human, how is he fully developed?"

"He must've survived on Fae's strength and Giselle's blood. Being attached to Fae made him grow with her. He will age normally, most likely, but yes, Fae was his means of survival."

"It appears I owe your daughter a great deal, then, Mr. Cullen," Anton addressed Edward. Edward stared enviously at the child Giselle was feeding, wishing it was his own daughter. He turned his attention to Jane, who was rocking Fae in her arms. The baby sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"She's tired," Giselle said, then looking down added,"so is he."

"Giselle," Anton whispered fervently as the most of the Cullen's had gone to put down the second child. "You have to come back to the Country with your child. The Southland troops are storming the Castle. Your mother-if found-will be taken and beheaded. You must understand that. All Northland citizens will be killed. Giselle, we must go back and take the throne together. I do not suggest a union, but a false one to please the people. Our son will be the light which will pave the way for a new life for my people, your people, Giselle...our people. Our Kingdom."

Giselle looked down at her son, young Prince Audrick. If Giselle returned, she and Anton would be King and Queen of both territories, obviously making them one union. Audrick would be the heir, but what of her family. When Giselle expressed these concerns he assured her hurriedly.

"They can all live with us, in the Castle. Wouldn't it be easier that way? You may resume your union with Mr. Cullen and I will not ask you to share my bed. Our son will be our only child and in time he will rule."

"...I must speak with my family, but I agree that your plan is a good one."

"My Queen," Anton whispered," I am so thrilled. These dreadful days have come to pass."

"You over anticipate, Anton. The worst is yet to come."

"It is a well thought out plan, Edward, you must acknowledge that."

"Fae-"

"Is to stay in the castle with her mother and father."

"It will have to be a secret-"

"To every one except my mother and father's servants. They helped raise me, Edward. They will keep the secret. And they will treat her as if she were the real Princess. Beltrano and the whole family-even Jane and Alec-can come. You don't have to keep lying. You don't have to hide anymore. You can be living in a world that was made for creatures like I and like you. It would be perfect. As easy as breathing."

Edward looked at his mother.

"Shall we vote?" she asked. "Jasper?"

"It sounds perfect. Not a lot of humans to bug me? Great."

"Alice?"

"...I'll go where he goes," she whispered, looking at her ex-husband. Jasper's eyes widened.

"Talia?"

"I will go where my friends lead."

"Rosalie?"

"I will always support my sister. I vote we live in the Northland castle."

"Emmett?"

"I'm with Rose."

"Carlisle?"

"...It is not ideal, I will vote whichever way my son votes."

"Then, Edward?"

"...I have to vote no. Giselle, I love you and your family, but our daughter comes first. If the vote comes to yes, I will go with you."

"Jane? Alec?"

"It's a yes from all three of us!" I yelled.

"Renesmee?"

"I will follow my brother, father, mother, and new siblings to the end of the earth!" she vowed.

"Esme?" Giselle whispered, cradling a sleeping Audrick in her arms.

"I will follow you, Princess," she said, kissing her forehead.

"Then we are going to the border!" Anton yelled, standing.

"Time to pack," Rosalie said.

"Pack?" Anton laughed,"You can pack whatever you can carry on your back while fighting."

Rosalie humped at this, but didn't seem to upset.

"Rosalie, I guarantee you, whatever you want to take, I will supply you with something a million times better, or we can come back for it. But there will be a bloody battle. Perhaps the children should-"

"We need Audrick. Fae may stay," Anton ruled.

"I will go with Fae," Edward said,"but will wait out of the battle with my daughter."

"Then, I will take you all to the Southland Castle," Anton said, pulling out his wand.

"How?" Jane asked.

Anton smiled evilly, "Magic."


	25. Come, Avenge Your Father

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 25

"Come, Avenge Your Father, Who Was Too Weak to Raise His Sword"

Anton had transported the whole group to a forest, just outside the border of the Northland-Southland territories. Edward did as he promised, and stayed with Fae. Carlisle stayed with them, lest a team of soldiers come to attack. Giselle met a brigade of her men, and told them immediately who she was, lest they shoot the visitors. She told them she and Anton had met a union to end the war, and had a child of both Southland and Northland blood. She sent them back to the castle of the Northland to warn and protect her mother. They left, and spared a few horses for the travelers.

They rode into the Southland territory, and it would take another 3 days to reach the Castle. Anton used a little more magic, with Giselle's help, to transport them just outside the castle. There were a few unmarked graves around the Castle perimeters, of both Southland and Northland soldiers. There were several fresh.

"Do you think my father is down there?" Giselle whispered to Anton, who was riding the same dapper horse as she, the baby in her arms.

"...Maybe. Giselle...it won't be too late if you...there is a way to bring him back."

"...Your talking of the magic of a Philosopher's stone."

"Yes. It does work. They're a few...in my step-mother's room. She is in there, I can feel her. I've used the Philosopher's stones before. They do help, Giselle. It could bring him back."

Giselle rode in silence for the rest of the time.

Giselle touched the white marble katana that bounced at her hip, with blue jewels on the blade. Her father had given it to her the day before she was dumped on the Cullen's lawn, forced to be there forever. Until now.

Anton rode up, gave the guards his name, and they let the Prince in with sneer.

"What is that look, fool? Do you not know who you are speaking to?"

"I know," hissed the guard. "The Queen is expecting you."

All blood drained from Giselle's face.

The Cullen's came into the throne room, where Anton's step mother stood.

"I've been waiting for you to come," she said. The Cullen's stared wearily at the Queen. She had long blonde hair with round blue eyes. Her eye lashes were long and dark, and she had wrinkles growing around her face. She looked beautiful and angry and tired.

"Mother," said Anton, kneeling before her,"The war is over. I have joined in a union with the Northland Princess and she has bourne a son of my blood. It is over and done."

The Queen laughed haughtily, and Giselle's legs became weak. She gave the baby over to Esme, who cradled it and laughed nervously.

"No, no, no...Anton, did I approve any of this?"

The Prince gave no reply to his mother.

"See...it's a shame. See, you came here, on that little horse of yours, and the guards saw you and as being dead drunk as the where, fired and killed you both, and that bundle over there right then. Such a shame. And, in a few short days, my men will storm the Northland Castle and kill the Snow-white Queen. Pity, pity...of course, here's what really going to happen-pertaining to this party. I am going to cut my step-son, but let him live, just enough to let him watch me kill his darling wife, slowly and painfully. But I am also going to let her live as I kill the infant. Isn't that lovely?"

Anton charged at his step-mother, but she struck him with her knife in the arm. He fell to the ground screaming.

"Poison..." Giselle whispered.

"And only I have the antidote. Philosophers stones," she opened a box below her throne, showing us the bottles of the red liquid.

"I showed your father the bottle before I killed him. He wished he could have lived..."

"Which one of us are you speaking too, witch?!" Anton screamed.

The Queen smiled when she answered,"Both." She then looked at her daughter-in-law with a serious stare. "Come, avenge your father, who was to weak to raise his sword."

Giselle screamed as she ran at the Queen who fought her gaily with her sword. At one point, the Queen twisted the sword from Giselle's hands and held her down. Leaning over her, she whispered how she had slowly killed her father. Giselle's sobs were hard and slow. She reached down during this ran, and found what her hand sought.

The Queen screamed when the dagger was thrust into her stomach, and slowly, she sunk to the ground. Giselle let the Queen watch as Giselle removed all the bottles of red liquid from the box, and let Anton take a sip. He pulled the dagger from his arm, and stood slowly. She kissed his cheek, and then ran to their son.

Giselle told the guards their Queen was dead, and that she and Anton-and their newborn son where to usher in a new era of peace. One of the guards pushed is dagger toward her throat, while one got slowly to his knees, and kissed the feet of the new Queen.

Giselle asked the guards to remove the bodies, and when one apologized for his disobedience, she promised to forgive him of his sins, and asked him to go pray to the Lord. He swiftly obeyed.

Giselle looked out the window at her knew kingdom, and thought of the peace and news that was spreading.


	26. The Past Can Rest In Peace

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N:This is the final chapter, and I thank all of you who have stuck through with me on one of the first stories I've written from this insane plot, to my horrid spelling. Thank you all so much. This one is for you.**

Chapter 26

If Something Good Can Come From Bad

The Past Can Rest In Peace

Have you heard the news yet?" all of the newly formed Kingdom was buzzing.

"No one has yet, idiot!" said a villager, smacking his fellow.

They were all waiting outside the Northland castle-or what had been it's previous name. It had been two years since the Queen had been killed. It had taken some time to get into order the new kingdom.

Slowly, Giselle, Anton, and a top of head were seen walking out onto the balcony. The villagers cheered.

"_People of both the North and South Lands!"_ Screamed the pale Queen," _We thank you for your patience. It has not been easy leading a brand new country while raising a new born son,"_ the people laughed,"_But you have been so kind to us. We love that you have taken so kindly to the change of the Northland and Southland people living together and we would like to make an announcement. For the longest time, the colors of the two countries have been black and white. Today, we make change. We keep the traditional colors on our flag, but add one more symbol idea. Red. Red for the blood that was shed to make this new land! Red for the passion of the men and women of this country! Red for the love and red for the loss. Red for change. We appreciate this change as you accept it. One more new thing, we have founded the new name. From now on, everyone who breathes this air, shall be breathing the air of the __**Foreverland!**__" _

The people cheered as the King and Queen held up there son, wearing the colors of the Foreverland.

After the rally, Anton Southland retired to his chamber to be with his girlfriend of two years, Talia Allan.

Giselle layed little Audrick to bed, and went to check on Edward and Fae, who were playing with the former King and Queen of the Northland, who both had been resurrected by Philosopher's stones, as well as Anton's parents.

I eventually continued my relationship with Alec and Jane. Eventually, Renesmee, who was struggling with her sexuality slept with Jane, Alec, and even me. I loved my sister. I loved her as much my two others. Renesmee eventually got pregnant, and the father was never determined, for she had a miscarriage. It didn't matter if the baby that died was mine or Alec's or any ones. It never changed my feelings for her.

I eventually found Jacob's son. I had every intention of telling him about his father, but seeing how happy he was, I knew it would only hurt and confuse him. I guess I know what that's like.

Alice and Jasper mended their relationship. It was hard, but they got through it.

Giselle survived two more births, but after the second, there was a complication, and to stay alive, she had to be changed into a creature of the night. She accepted it and was very much in control of her drinking habits.

Audrick, Prince of the Foreverland grew up sweet. He was really the nicest boy you could know. I often babysat him. He was wonderful.

I woke up one morning with Jane on arm, Alec in one arm, and Rensmee between my legs. I kissed them all, and told them all how much I loved them. They told me they loved me and kissed one another. It was odd, but so was our love story.

Giselle stretched, and went for her early morning walk, she woke her son, and found her husband, and stared out over the kingdom with her. Anton and his (now pregnant) wife Talia stood beside them.

"This is mine. It shall forever be mine and I shall know that together we are an army that saved the lives of thousands. I have created lives and taken lives and given lives back. I am the first Queen of the Foreverland, and I shall always give myself praise in this light."

"To the Queen of the Foreverland!" cheered Clara, Giselle and Edward's youngest daughter. Their son, Robert, was the youngest of all, and he was just a baby in her arms. Fae, fully grown at her side, with Beltrano and Renesmee, and young Audrick stared out above the kingdom and screamed.

"

TO THE QUEEN OF THE FOREVERLAND-FOREVER!"

_**FIN.**_

_**For more 'what the author didn't say' stories, go to .com . Thank you all so much.**_

_**I am now accepting requests! Leave it in the comment box!**_


End file.
